Engaños
by valeaome
Summary: InuKag-"Sabes que no lo hice a propósito Kagome, yo me enamoré, y no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inmadura como para aceptar la realidad, o ¿en realidad pensaste que te amaba? ¿Eh?"/"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?,él nunca se hubiera enamorado de mí como yo de él"/ Es malo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, en especial cuando crecen lo suficiente como para vengarse de ti-Edit
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí... **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 1**

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me vengas con esa estupidez? - gritaba y lloriqueaba una débil chica de 21 años con cabello azabache y un cuerpo en desarrollo, aún parecía una niña.

\- Sabes que no lo hice a propósito Kagome, yo me enamoré, y no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inmadura como para aceptar la realidad, o ¿en realidad pensaste que te amaba? ¿Eh? - pregunta el chico de la misma edad, con cabello negro largo y unos sorprendentes e hipnotizantes ojos dorados, muy inusuales.

\- Con que eso era, ¿no es cierto Inuyasha?, tú nunca me amaste... - aún con lágrimas en sus ojos chocolates, pensaba en darle su merecido, pero no, aún no, no era el momento de...

\- Además, tu cuerpo es deforme, eres demasiado delgaducha, no tienes forma, eres fea y aún tienes granos, además lo lentes que usas son... - no pudo continuar, se escuchó un sonido demasiado fuerte. Kagome había hecho lo que nunca en su vida se imaginó, y claro como no le iba a plantar semejante cachetada a Inuyasha que le decía semejantes palabras hirientes, pero no tanto como la marca roja en la mejilla del chico - ¿estás loca o qué?

\- ¡Para mi mala suerte sí! - dijo ella alejándose de ella _¿Cómo pude estar con un patán sin sentimientos como él? a es cierto, AMOR_ – estuve loca por ti, pero te juro que a partir de aquí, tú me importas un reverendo pepino!

\- Bien!, tampoco te quería ver, ni que fueras alguien importante en mi vida - ella trató de darle otra cachetada, pero este la sujetó fuertemente - no Kagome, yo no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces, además te debo de dejar un recuerdo antes de irme - y diciendo esto, se acercó a ella y la besó, lo cual la chica correspondió, pero que se iba a esperar de ella - se te va a hacer bien difícil que me olvides pequeña

Con esto último se fue del departamento de Kagome, dejándola ahí parada con lágrimas que aún bajaban por su níveo rostro.

_"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, él nunca se hubiera enamorado de mí como yo de él" _pensaba ella mientras se deslizaba hasta llegar al piso de su departamento y abrazó sus rodillas tratando de auto-consolarse, pero no podía... lo extrañaba en demasía…

**.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dos años antes...**

Kagome Higurashi era una chica de unos 19 años, era aún muy inocente para su edad, su familia era de una buena descendencia de riquezas desde el siglo XX, su padre siempre alardeaba con sus amigos de que ella se quedaría al frente de su empresa, y es que ella no podía evitar ser buena en la carrera de Administración en la universidad Shikon, solo para futuros grandes de la economía en el mundo. Uno de ellos era el atractivo joven Inuyasha Taisho, que tenía un futuro de por sí, ganado desde que nació.

Ambos se conocieron ahí, de hecho, ella lo conoció allí, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, ya que siempre llevaba ropas holgadas y lentes grandes, era la típica nerd de la clase, y él, el chico popular y rebelde que siempre llevaba jeans algo ajustados, camisas de cualquier color - menos las que él pensaba que eran de chica como el rojo, rosa o amarillo- con los 3 primeros botones abiertos y zapatillas converse a la moda.

Un día aburrido para Kagome y divertido -porque tenía prácticamente a la comunidad femenina de la universidad a sus pies- para Inuyasha, el profesor les mandó a averiguar sobre las empresas de sus compañeros, era una tarea fácil, ya que solo tenían que saber:

¿Cuál era el nombre de la empresa de sus padres?

¿Tenía sucursales en otros lugares?

¿Las ganancias de estos eran beneficiosas?

Y mandarlos como reporte al compañero asignado, y si este confirmaba que los datos eran correctos, se llevaba una buena nota al registro. ¿y qué creen?, les toco a ellos dos, ¿cómo?, el agradable -odiado- profesor Bankotsu -que por cierto estaba para comérselo con chocolate y miel- tomó la decisión de asignar él mismo a los alumnos correspondientes.

Inuyasha recopiló mucha información y realmente se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero que podría amasar si lo tuviera en sus manos, creando así, un plan para asegurar su futuro más de lo que ya estaba.

El día de la exposición llegó y él fue el penúltimo, en exponer:

\- A ver, me tocó investigar sobre _Higurashi´s corp_, dedicada a la comercialización de objetos antiguos y joyería, teniendo 5 sucursales en América del sur, 10 en Estados Unidos, 5 en España, 3 en Italia, 3 en Francia, 15 en China, 2 en Canadá, y 4 aquí en Japón, es muy beneficioso, ya que cuenta con ingresos de hasta 90 millones de yenes al mes - todos aplaudieron, le tocaba a Kagome, quien antes le dijo al profesor que dicha información era verdadera.

\- A mí me toco T &amp; T S.A.C, una empresa textilera que tiene 5 sucursales en todo América, 7 en Europa, 9 en China y 4 aquí en Japón, es beneficioso por los ingresos de 7 millones de yenes al mes y 84 millones al año - todos terminaron aplaudiendo.

Inuyasha asintió ante la mirada inquisidora del profesor.

Ahí fue donde el hijo menor de los Taisho se enteró del dineral que la única hija de la familia Higurashi iba a heredar, por lo que después de esa clase, después de cursilerías y alguno que otro regalito le pidió ser su novia, aunque estuvo algo dudosa, ¿Acaso Inuyasha si la había tomado en cuenta todo este tiempo?, con todo y preguntas, aceptó.

Esa relación duró 1 año y 4 meses, se preguntarán ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir él sin amor?, pues fácilmente, se encontraba con una chica en una discoteca cada noche y así aplacaba la sed sexual que contenía, porque aunque ella no tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, él la deseaba y estaba harto de solo cogerla de la manito y de besitos castos en los labios. Pero justo cuando salieron a comer a un restaurante por cumplir un mes más a su -tortuosa- relación, él no dejaba de ver a la camarera, que parecía tener un cuerpo con el que babeaba –literalmente- sabía que con ella acabaría por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, la "señorita" pensaba lo mismo de él, cada vez que pasaba por sus asientos le mandaba uno que otro guiño o beso volado, que pasaba muy desapercibido para la ingenua Kagome.

Al recoger el dinero, él le pasó una tarjeta con su número a la chica y sin más se fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa, y al despedirse de su –querida– novia, la camarera del cabello negro y lacio lo llamó.

Compartieron esa noche y muchas otras más, supo que se llamaba Kikyo Martínez, que tenía unos 23 años y es originaria de Inglaterra, y ella también aprendió cosas de él, entre tantas cosas que tenía dinero, no mucho, pero tenía.

Al fin y al cabo y sin poder evitarlo, ella y él acabaron "enamorándose" perdidamente y con una pasión desenfrenada.

Al mudarse a un nuevo departamento, Kagome pudo oír como sus vecinos del depa de al lado hacía mucho ruido, salió, y sin más tocó la puerta, dispuesta a reclamar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha sin camisa y con el botón de sus jeans negros abiertos y pudo observar a la misma chica de cabello lacio y negro del restaurante, que lo llamaba a la cama con deseo y no precisamente por su nombre, sino con el apodo de "AMOR". Inuyasha trató de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero era tarde, ella se había ido corriendo a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar el depa con llave para que invitados indeseables no entraran.

Luego, ella muy dolida, vendió ese departamento y se mudó a otro sin avisarle al pelinegro, quién la supo encontrar fácilmente, ya que era demasiado predecible -según él- y empezó a rogarle que no lo dejara, claro, Kagome optó una posición fría para no caer en su infame juego, sabía muy bien que Inuyasha hacía eso solo por el dineral que poseía, pero Inuyasha, harto de humillarse sin sentido solo por obtener un tesoro y una gran oportunidad de llevarse la lotería con ella, se levantó y le dijo unas cuantas verdades, demostrando que no tenía ni una pizca de culpa por abandonarla. Cambiaron los papeles.

Él era el frío.

Ella la que rogaba por que no la abandonara.

Pero al fin y al cabo, la que sufría con ello era Kagome.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora estaba ella sola...sola contra un mundo de sentimientos encontrados...ella no podía más, soltó a llorar amargamente su mala suerte, porque precisamente eso había tenido, mala suerte de conocerlo, mala suerte en creerle todas sus patrañas, mala suerte de aceptar a la relación propuesta por él, mala suerte en todo, menos en los estudios, pero, ¿eso de qué te vale cuando tienes el corazón roto?

Era de noche y se fue caminando por un parque, hasta que se sentó al pie de un árbol, le decían "El Goshimboku", mucha gente decía que tenía poderes espirituales -el árbol claro está-, para ella, esos comentarios eran de una verdad irrefutable, ya que ella cada vez que se sentía triste, acudía allí, lo conocía desde su niñez, siempre sintió como si aquel árbol tratara de aplacarle la penas, pero ahora no era una simple tristeza la que sentía ella.

Aquella noche de Marzo, no parecía verano, de hecho, era tan fría que ella quería que su corazón se volviera de la misma manera, para no sentir dolor, no sentir tristeza. Se sentía tan aliviada allí que empezó a cantar una canción, como poniéndole "pare" a toda su vida con aquel pelinegro mentiroso.

_Eres como una mariposa,_

_vuelas y te posas_

_vas de boca en boca,_

_fácil y ligera de quien te provoca._

A medida que seguía cantando, las lágrimas empañaron sus orbes chocolate, pero eso no afecto en nada su voz, en verdad, parecía que había cantado toda su vida.

_Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera,_

_trampa que no mata, pero no libera_

_vivo muriendo prisionera._

_Mariposa Traicionera,_

_todo se lo lleva el viento,_

_Mariposa no regreso_

_Hay mariposa __de amor_

_mi mariposa de amor,_

_ya no regreso contigo_

_Hay mariposa de amor_

_mi mariposa de amor,_

_nunca jamás junto a ti._

\- Hey! señorita! – un hombre trató de llamar la atención de Kagome, por lo que carraspeó, y ella lo miró con cierto desconcierto

\- ¿Si?, dígame - preguntó ella algo temerosa, era un joven de más o menos unos 24 años con una tez morena, ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta, y por lo que veía, con un buen físico, digno de arduas horas de gimnasio. Llevaba un traje color plomo y una corbata del mismo color con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos con su maleta color negro, típico empresario.

\- Veo que canta muy bien, ¿me permitiría oír más de su bella voz? - lo dice con una voz ronca y varonil que hace temblar a Kagome, quién asiente con extrañeza a tal pedido.

_Vuela amor,_

_vuela dolor,_

_y no regreses a un lado._

_Ya vete de flor en flor,_

_seduciendo a los pistilos._

_Y vuela cerca del sol,_

_pa´ que sientas_

_lo que es dolor_

\- Muy bien señorita, usted lo canta con tanta pasión, tanto sentimiento que… - hiso una pausa como para hacerse el interesante - ¿sabe qué? la contrato

\- ¿Me contrata usted?, pero ¿para qué? - pregunta ella algo confundida, pero en algo coincidía con el sujeto que le estaba hablando, la canción la cantaba para ese imbécil que le robó el corazón y no supo utilizarlo adecuadamente, por ello las 3 últimas líneas de la canción lo cantó de una manera que se diría que ella tenía una carga de rencor muy grande dentro de ella.

\- Me presento, soy Koga Collins, y represento a la productora ST productions, el cuál se encarga de contratar a futuros talentos en el ámbito artístico - lo dijo con suma importancia - así que si quieres cambiar tu vida, llámame a este número - dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de la parte interior de su saco - serías una muy bella y reconocida cantante - y le guiñó un ojo mientras se paraba y se iba caminando tarareando la canción que ella había estado cantando hace unos segundos.

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Me estaba olvidando, de decir que los que leen mis otros fics,_

_les aviso que solo publicaré los domingos, ok?, necesito ordenar_

_mi horario :D_

_Bye_

_By: valeaome_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Creo que es muy pronto para actualizar, además, sigo manteniendome firme en solo publicar los domingos, pero me encanta la idea de que Kagome quiera tomar venganza con sus propias manos, y qué mejor forma que con el guapo de Koga**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 2**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

Sacó su celular Samsung Galaxi Ipro y anotó el número telefónico.

Marcó.

Sonó unas tres veces y ahí estaba esa voz varonil y gruesa con la que había hablado hace unos minutos

\- Aló?

-Aló, señor Collins

\- Dígame – dijo con cortesía

\- Soy Kagome, la chica del parque

\- Tu nombre es tan bello como tú – respondió con una voz tan suave que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas

\- Que cosas dice señor… - habla apenada

\- Háblame de tú, no soy tan viejo, pero dime, ¿aceptaste mi propuesta? – una pregunta directa para alguien que, quizás, después de eso se arrepienta

\- Claro que sí se… Koga – casi se confunde… adiós formalidades…

\- Espérame en el mismo lugar donde te encontré, no estoy tan lejos

\- De acuerdo

_"Espero no desistir de esta decisión tan abrupta"_ pensó mientras se volvía a sentar a la sombra del Goshimboku

**-..-..-..-..- Por otro lado -..-..-..-..-..**

**Ese mismo día...**

\- ¿Hizo rabietas? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad mientras lo miraba desde el sofá blanco en el que estaba reclinada

\- Si, la deje llorando en el piso – responde el pelinegro caminando al mini-bar del departamento

\- Y ¿qué esperabas Inuyasha? – Preguntó la joven – ¿que se ría contigo y te abrace por todo lo que le hiciste? O que te diga, aceptaré que tengas a una amante mientras estás conmigo – dijo adoptando su típica voz llena de sarcasmo

\- Para nada solo que… _"Solo que dentro de mi siento que de alguna forma me voy a arrepentir de todo esto"_ – pensó antes de continuar con el confesionario de su -ahora- novia

\- Solo que ¿qué? – preguntó, ella odiaba cuando dejaba las cosas a medio decir

\- Nada, solo… pensaba – respondió sentándose en el sillón, al lado de ella – además, te tengo a ti Kikyo, ¿qué más podría pedir?

\- Mmm… vamos a ver… podrías pedir una noche con tu servidora… - le salió una voz sensual que convenció al oji-dorado

\- ¿Qué tal la policía sexy y el ladrón para hoy? – dijo en el mismo tono

\- Claro… - respondió. No necesitaron más palabras, con acciones confesaron lo que tenían planeado para esa noche, aunque cierto pelinegro aún pensaba en ella, la azabache que había dejado.

_"Espero no haberme perdido de nada más que una aburrida vida sin amor al lado de Kagome… pero… me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_ pensó un momento en el que la chica a su lado se quedó dormida. La intriga lo carcomía, pero no… él no podía haber desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, a menos que lo que quería y amara era a ella y no a su dinero. Todo era tan confuso, nunca se vio envuelto en tal batalla que se desarrollaba en su mente, y de alguna manera… también en su corazón

**..-..-..-..-..- Volviendo con Kagome -..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Pasados 5 minutos...**

\- ¿Sólo tengo que hacer eso? – pregunta ella desde su asiento

\- Claro, es sencillo – responde el manager

Ambos estaban en una limosina color negra, siendo escoltados a la tan famosa productora, Kagome estaba nerviosa, nunca había viajado en limosina. Ella se encontraba sentada al frente de Koga, mientras que este bebía una copa de vino que se hallaba en aquel transporte.

Llegaron a un edificio. No era nada a como ella se lo imaginaba. Este se parecía a uno de esos lugares corporativos. Era una alta construcción color plateada, de forma circular, con al menos unos 16 pisos, todo cubierto de ventanas, parecía un edificio de espejos, solo que este tenía unas grandes letras en la parte superior de la entrada.

**ST PRODUCTIONS**

El nombre de su futuro… de aquello que utilizaría para vengarse de Taisho

Ambos entraron por la puerta de cristal.

\- Hola Yuca – saludó Koga a la chica de cabello negro con un uniforme color naranja, que se encontraba en la recepción

\- Señor Collins, ya es tarde para que ande merodeando por aquí – le responde

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con Sango, es muy urgente – le responde este

\- Ella… - iba a decirle que se iba a retirar, pero justo ella sale del ascensor

\- ¿Para qué me buscabas Koga? – pregunta una señorita de cabello marrón claro, largo y lacio que llevaba uniforme color rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, unos tacones del mismo color y un portafolios plateado

\- Si Sango, ella – tomó a Kagome por el brazo con delicadeza y la puso delante de él para que la joven la viera – tiene la voz de los mismísimos ángeles – dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

\- No es lo mismo de la vez pasada, ¿verdad Koga?

\- Para nada, esta vez no te fallaré.

\- Esta bien, te concederé el beneficio de la duda – bajo su mirada a Kagome y le habló – Hola querida, yo me llamo Sango Taijica, soy la jefa de este incompetente y la jefa de todos aquí, ven por aquí para probar tus talentos

\- Solo voy si el señor Collins viene conmigo - pidió la joven

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la gerente, incrédula ante tal pedido

\- Porque solo confío en él - respondió con total confianza

\- Eso no tiene fundamentos, pero si el "señor" te quiere acompañar, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente - no tenía alternativa, si esa señorita tuviera aquel talento que ella andaba buscando, sería famosa

Koga miró a la chica. Era hermosa, eso sin duda, pero no una belleza física, sino interna. La pasión y sentimiento con la que cantaba era sin igual. Algo había despertado en él, un sentimiento protector. Sería capaz de llevarla al estrellato e ir con ella al mismo tiempo. Renunciaría a esa empresa para ser el manager de aquella chica que lo cautivaba con tan solo unas palabras que salían de su dulce voz y sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

\- Con gusto acompañaré a esta encantadora florecilla – respondió Koga, siguiendo a ambas al centro de grabación

Los dos adultos se acomodaron detrás de una gran consola de grabación y edición de música, mientras que Kagome estaba detrás de una ventana de vidrio, ahí había un extraño micrófono, unos grandes audífonos, y varios instrumentos. El lugar era grande, más grande que su departamento

\- Ahora, necesito que se ponga los audífonos y cante una canción cualquiera, la que más le agrade.

\- Muy bien - captó la información

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto Sango

\- Si... - un cartelito dentro del lugar donde ella estaba, con las palabras _on_, se iluminó.

_Siento que me desconoces _  
_Siento que tocarme ahora _  
_Te da igual, Te da igual _

_Cada vez hay mas temores _  
_Crece como hiedra al aire _  
_Seguridad_

Era fascinante, el énfasis de emociones que ella le ponía a las letras que cantaba, como si viviera lo que esa canción dice

Y_ me lastima ver que intentas rescatar _  
_Lo que un dia en el alma nos unía _  
_Ya no está Aunque estas _  
_Es momento de afrontar la realidad _

En el momento en que iba a cantar la siguiente estrofa, se le vino a la mente, aquel día en que lo vio en el departamento de su amante, una imagen perfectamente sacada de sus recuerdos apareció en los ojos de ella.

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo _  
_Y esa es la verdad _  
_Tu presencia aquí me está matando _  
_De sentirte a la mitad _  
_Me cansado de intentar y no lograr _  
_Que te vuelva a enamorar _  
_Sé que no me quieres lastimar _  
_Pero tengo que solatarteeeeee _  
_Hoy te dejo en libertad _

Tanto fue la emoción de aquellas letras, que sencillamente no se pudo resistir, y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas, presas de aquel sentimiento de odio y venganza que le provocó la imagen de él.

\- Hey!, muchachita! - gritó Sango, inmediatamente Kagome dejó de cantar - Eres perfecta para ser una estrella, quisiera que trabajaras para mí y para este lobito al lado mío

\- Hey!, no soy un lobo - gritó - además, yo la voy a representar

\- ¿En serio? El hecho de que confíe en ti, no te da derecho a decidir por ella - reclamó Sango

\- A decir verdad - tomó la palabra la chica - esa idea no suena nada mal

Koga sonrió, verdaderamente ella era una noble joya que él se encargaría de pulir día con día

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Quieren venganza?, la abrá... ufff que Inuyasha _

_se cuide de Kagome, porque volverá con fuerzas renovadas para_

_cobrar venganza... wuajajajaja -creo que eso fue una risa malvada- :p_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews:**_

_**Elvi: No te preocupes... Kagome tiene la perfecta venganza para él... lamentará haberla enamorado ¬¬**_

_**Kagome4ever: Si, lo sé venganza... a todos nos gusta eso... además, este fic es InuKag, si parece KogKag pero no es así, de hecho así tenía que empezar este fic, porque él es parte de la venganza de Kagome... Y por seacaso, nadie saldrá herido en sus sentimientos(salvo el interesado de Inuyasha wuajajajaja :p)**_

_**Aiko Hike Aka: Bueno, va a llegar un momento en que ella lo va a tener que perdonar, eso se da por hecho, pero Inuyasha va a tener que pasar por millones de penurias para conseguir su perdón, va a tener su merecido... ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar? ^_^U **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 3**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

Después de ello, Al día siguiente, Kagome estaba más feliz y radiante que nunca. Les avisó a sus padres sobre sus planes.

Su madre estaba orgullosa.

Su padre no tanto, ya que había abandonado su sueño de ser una gran contadora para convertirse en cantante, pero de tanto insistir, él terminó accediendo, además ella ya era mayor de edad y debía de entender que su hijita creció, aunque tuviera 21 años ella seguiría siendo la hijita de papá.

Pasaron muchos sucesos después de aquello, Sango y Koga se la llevaron a España probando suerte allí con el "amigo" de Sango que poseía una televisora allí y una estación de radio, todo eso sirvió para reforzar su angelical voz.

Luego de 1 mes, su relación con Koga se hacía más fuerte no solo como representante, si no como algo más, cada vez que estaba junto a él, se sentía protegida y feliz… pero nada igual a lo que una vez sintió por Inuyasha

En aquel país consiguió mucho éxito, luego pasaron dos meses y ella ya se había convertido en una gran estrella.

Koga lo sabía, ella era un diamante en bruto. Lo mejor era que ella confiaba plenamente en él y había algo, una conexión especial, se entendían perfectamente.

Pero había algo en el corazón de Kagome que no la dejaba tranquila… era el recuerdo de Inuyasha… el fantasma de él la perseguía cada vez que cantaba una canción que hacía referencia a su experiencia vivida con él, era inevitable no pensar en él.

Pero con Inuyasha ¿Qué pasó?

Pues él y Kikyo se casaron. Después de dos meses de un feliz matrimonio empezaron los verdaderos problemas. Tanto financieros como personales.

Su padre, Inu no Taisho, cambió el documento de sus bienes antes de fallecer. ¿Por qué? Pues…

**-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-**

**Un mes antes...**

Un día, le llegó una carta a su departamento en el que vivía la pareja, en el centro de Tokio, su padre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad y luego de cinco días se leería el testamento.

Él fue muy alegre a escuchar lo que le correspondía.

Estaban en la oficina del abogado de Inu no Taisho, Totosai, quien sentado en su gran sillón de cuero negro empezó de esta manera

\- Ahora empezaremos con la lectura del testamento – agarró el documento y empezó – "_Yo el patriarca de la familia Taisho debo de repartir las ganancias de toda una vida de trabajo y agotador esfuerzo. De entre todas mis posesiones, que son casas y más de 500 millones de yenes, quiero dejarle a mi querida esposa Isayoi, la casa en Tokio y la casa en China junto a 2 millones de yenes. A mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru, le dejo 150 millones de yenes junto a la casa en Estados Unidos, México, Colombia y Argentina, y quisiera decirle que estoy muy orgulloso de él, sabe manejar muy bien la empresa, a lo que le dejo la presidencia y la mitad de las acciones de ella, para que este bien asegurado su futuro junto a mi querida nuera Rin. A mi hijo menor, Inuyasha, le dejo la vice-presidencia, 150 millones de yenes y el pequeño rancho en Osaka, la casa en España, Francia y Australia, pero para tomar posesión de todo ello deberá pasar un año en la que deba buscar una esposa adecuada para él, de lo contrario, si sigue casada con su actual esposa, no podrá tocar ni un solo yen, todo se irá a casas benéficas y las casas mencionadas en distintos países pasarán a nombre de mi hijo mayor, a excepción del cargo en la empresa._

_Sé que de esa manera todos serán felices. Conozco a Inuyasha y nunca permitiría que pase por hambre y penurias, pero si tengo que enseñarle una lección lo haré y en estos pocos meses no lo he visto tan feliz con su apresurado matrimonio._

_Así pues quiero despedirme de todos mis seres queridos y decirle a mi esposa que nunca la voy a dejar sola, la voy a estar cuidando esté en donde esté"_ – terminó Totosai

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, igual a él, solo que con una mirada dorada fría y algo solitaria, que cambiaba cuando su querida prometida estaba cerca y poseía una melena plateada larga que iba con su perfecta estatura y cuerpo de semi-dios.

\- Efectivamente señor Taisho – dijo el anciano abogado

\- No… NO! Me niego a hacer lo que él dijo allí… - dijo Inuyasha gritando – Tiene que haber un error

\- Para nada señor Inuyasha, su padre, que en paz descanse, lo escribió con su puño y letra hace un mes

\- ¿Hace un mes?, pero tengo entendido que ya estaba hecho desde hace 10 años - respondió con un muy notado mal humor

\- Verá señor Inuyasha, su padre me comentó que había realizado unos cambios en cuanto a su parte del testamento y que si no la cumplía al pie de la letra, usted no podría tocar ni un solo yen del dinero – explicó

Inuyasha solo se quedó callado al notar aquello que tanto temía… Eso había conseguido por jugar con una niña inocente.

**-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.**

Su padre sabía de Kagome, él mismo de la presentó, pero de alguna u otra manera se iba a enterar la razón por las que terminaron.

A partir de aquello, su padre consideraba que Kikyo era una mala influencia para él.

Y en eso no se equivocó. Ya que durante esos dos meses, ella le pedía la tarjeta de crédito y compraba ropa, joyería y maquillajes.

Cada vez que el intentaba negarle algo, ella ponía una carita simplemente… adorable… pero solo era adorable porque se asemejaba a Kagome cuando quería comer un helado.

Empezó a añorar cada instante que vivió con ella como pareja, fue feliz… lo fue… aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, él hubiera preferido volver a aquellos años en que estaba con ella… _Su_ Kagome

* * *

Una mañana agotadora para Kagome, una sesión de fotos importante para una revista internacional la había mantenido ocupada desde las 6:00 am de la mañana.

\- Vamos Kagome tu puedes, mantén tu boca en un puchero… así – le indicaba el fotógrafo

\- Jackotsu, ¿Cuándo vamos a acabar? Mis manos se van a entumecer de tanto moverlas – se quejó ella.

\- Kag por favor tu puedes, demostraste ser capaz para este trabajo – le habló una voz masculina reconocida para ella – además no me equivoqué en que te ibas a convertir en una mujer muy hermosa

\- KOGA! – gritó Kagome con emoción, corrió del lugar en donde estaba hacia él para saltar a sus brazos y poder abrazarlo del cuello.

Esa imagen era simplemente adorable

\- Kagome vuelve a tu posición… por fiiiis – avisó Jackotsu con una expresión algo molesta

\- Jackotsu no la presiones, recién hace dos meses que nuestra bella musa se convirtió en famosa, además no es una modelo profesional – dijo él. Se acercó a la computadora en donde se transmitían las fotografías que se tomaban – Me equivoqué, naciste para lucirte Kag – dijo Koga mientras la dejaba en el piso toda sonrojada.

Ese día modeló una línea de ropa para una casa de modas en España que era de una muy importante diseñadora, que daría a conocer su magnífica creación de ropa anivel internacional, junto a la nueva estrella.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco ajustado a sus bien torneadas piernas y una blusa roja de licra de tiras que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además le hacía favor a sus pechos que en tan poco tiempo crecieron a un tamaño favorable, también unos zapatos de tacón rojo que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era.

Estaba posando en un escenario de fondo de corazones rojos y en el piso muchos habían muchos globos de colores.

_La inocencia y la pasión a la vez_ era lo que quería informar, y ella con su carita de niña, simplemente era perfecta para ello.

\- Jackotsu, me la voy a llevar porque en media hora tiene una conferencia de prensa sobre su nuevo álbum – informó el exitoso manager

\- Bien, bien lobito lindo, tienes suerte de que ya terminamos – informó el, o mejor dicho… la fotógrafa Jackotsu.

/-/../-/../-/../-/

Al día siguiente Inuyasha estaba muy cansado, Kikyo no había llegado al departamento de una de sus amigas y él se la pasó esperándola, por lo que se durmió en el sillón.

Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a su habitación, la cama King size con sábanas color negro y edredón del mismo color, estaba vacía, más bien ordenado, bien acomodado, eso quería decir que Kikyo no había llegado.

Frustrado por cómo iba su matrimonio, sacó uno de sus trajes para irse directamente a la empresa, sin desayunar.

Iba manejando en su Nissan color negro.

Se paró en un semáforo que estaba en rojo. Ahí había un puesto de periódicos, él estaba dispuesto a comprar uno, cuando, de casualidad una señora llega a comprar una revista llamada _Famous and notices_, en el que aparecía la imagen de la chica en la que estaba pensando mucho últimamente.

_Kagome_

Se veía mucho más hermosa que antes, con ese conjunto blanqui-rojo, se veía increíblemente sexi.

El semáforo aún no cambiaba, se tomó la molestia de comprarle una revista al vendedor.

Cuando tuvo lo tuvo en sus manos, acaricio la imagen y leyó lo que decía debajo de la foto:

_Una nueva estrella se asoma al firmamento, la sensacional cantante Kagome Higurashi, quién se auto-nombró "Aome" como su nombre artístico. La joven inició su carrera como cantante en el país de España y según nuestros reporteros, tendría un romance con su representante Koga Collins Wolf, esta es una imagen inédita de la línea de ropa de la diseñadora Subaqui Montremart, española de nacimiento y..._

No quizo leer más... ¿Kagome con un nuevo amor?... no podía ser verdad… NO… eso simplemente lo hizo sentir vacío… como si algo de su pertenencia se hubiera separado de él.

_"Tarado, ella no es un objeto cualquiera" _le dijo su mente

_"Si tan solo no la hubiera engañado, ahora seríamos felices" pensó Inuyasha, respondiéndose a si mismo_

No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, conquistaría de nuevo a Kagome, de hecho... ¿Qué tan difícil sería volver a enamorar a una joven de 21 años?

Lo que él no se esperaba es que Kagome ya tenía una venganza perfecta... sería infalible... _pagaría por ilusionarla cual niña enamorada_

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_No se preocupen, verán cuan vengativa puede ser Kagome_

_Para eso quisiera tener diferentes opiniones, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar_

_a Inuyasha?... o mejor dicho... ¿Cómo quieren que Kagome se vengue de él..._

_mmm... yo tengo una idea, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones, no se preocupen,_

_tomaré en cuenta todas las ideas :3_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a tod s sus reviews! y los agradezco en el alma!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 4**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que regresar a Japón?... ah… cierto, Koga en aquella conferencia de prensa develó la gran idea de iniciar una gira por Asia y Europa, ¿Cómo pudo?, pues, Sango lo ayudó, no solo con el dinero, sino también con todos los afiches que anunciaban la gira denominada:

_The grand appearance: Aome, the rising star_

_(La gran aparición de: Aome la estrella naciente)_

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento en Madrid, pasado una semana de la sesión de fotos, empacando sus cosas para su concierto en Francia, luego en Italia, para seguir con China y finalizar con boche de oro: Japón.

Koga ya había pensado en ello. No quería separarla de sus padres. A pesar de que ella los llamara a diario, él quería que los volviera a ver, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba exactamente a Kagome.

\- Kagome, ¿me escuchas? – preguntó el moreno detrás de ella con agenda electrónica en mano

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Kagome levantando la mirada pero seguía pensando… ¿Qué pasaría si ella volviera a ver a Inuyasha?... nada… a ella le gustaba Koga… GUSTABA… no amaba…

\- Te dije que me iba a volver boxeador y me casaría con la mujer barbuda – mencionó Koga algo molesto por no tener la atención de Kagome. Ella había estado así después de mencionar lo de la gira…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Kagome, volteándose rápidamente, pero se encontró que el oji-celeste la estaba abrazando… se sentía protegida en esos fuertes brazos – lo lamento… - murmuró más para sí misma que para él, pero se lo dijo en su oído para que pudiera escuchar

\- Lo sé, ahora debemos de encargarnos de que luzcas bella para las presentaciones – dijo él mientras se separaba del abrazo, la miró a los ojos aún sin soltarla y esbozó una reluciente sonrisa – aunque no creo que puedas ser más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

\- Oww… ¡Qué tierno! – dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla – es que… bueno… - murmuró mientras que la alegría se desvanecía de su rostro reemplazada por una de tristeza y se sentaba en un _puff_ color guinda, no podía en su cama, ya que esta era una de esas geniales y algo raras camas de agua con las que ella siempre había soñado tener

\- ¿Qué pasa _florecilla_? – pregunta con aquel apelativo que a ella tanto le encanta, mientras se sentaba en el puff color negro y le sostenía la mano derecha

\- ¿Te-te acuerdas el día en el que me encontraste en aquel parque de Japón, cantando? – preguntó con algo de timidez pues no sabía si él se acordaba de eso

\- Claro que sí, fue el día que descubrí a una hermosa florecilla cantante que dudaba de su talento y de su belleza – dijo haciéndola sonrojar - ¿Qué pasa con ello?

\- Pues, ese día yo… - suspiró, apartando la su mirada chocolate de la de Koga – había terminado con mi novio… ese era el motivo de mi canción, y ese es el motivo de… - volvió a suspirar – de mi comportamiento… tengo miedo de que… de que al llegar a Japón lo vea a él y… no quiero volver a sus redes de nuevo… pensé en vengarme pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó ella

\- No quiero hacerte daño – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos pero en aquel mar chocolate, había algo raro…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él agarrándole la no solo la mano izquierda, sino también la derecha

\- Que-quería u-usarte a ti como venganza – reveló ella ante la fría mirada de Koga – Pero… pero ahora no estoy tan segura de hacer eso, no me gusta usar a las personas como si fueran objetos, la venganza es malo, lo sé pero él me engañó de una manera tan… tan… - no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando las manos de Koga con mucha fuerza

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Koga, le estaba encajando sus largas uñas rosa – más cuidado florecilla – le dijo en un tono apacible cuando lo soltó.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo usarte para mi…

\- Acepto. – respondió él firmemente

\- ¿Eh? – musitó confundida

\- Acepto ayudarte con tu venganza

\- ¿E-estás se-seguro? Podría rom… - no pudo continuar, ya que Koga se acercó a ella y le colocó sus labios sobre los suyos.

En su vida había probado labios tan dulces… bueno… a decir verdad, era el segundo hombre que la había besado… aun así, le pareció uno de los mejores besos que le habían dado.

Inuyasha solo le daba besos fríos… no le transmitía nada, solo eran simples piquitos y ya… pero ahora era tan diferente… Koga la estaba besando de una manera apasionada, ganándose sus labios primeros y luego abriéndose paso con su lengua.

Se sentía de lo mejor… como si todas las preocupaciones del mundo de hubieran borrado de repente.

El beso finalizó por parte del moreno, y ella se sentía como si hubiera bajado del cielo

\- Te voy a ayudar porque te quiero, y si piensas que esto es lo mejor para ti, que vengándote de esa manera, tranquilizará tu alma, entonces, te ayudaré – dijo él, con su frente pegada a la de la azabache

\- Sé que la venganza es mala, pero para mí será como si liberara todo mi ser – susurró verazmente mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

\- Aunque no creo que sea lo mejor, pero, sea lo que sea te voy a apoyar – dijo Koga – ahora vuelve a empacar, tenemos 4 semanas para planear lo que vamos a hacer – dijo con una triste sonrisa – _Aunque yo hubiera preferido ser algo más, pero bueno… es lo único que puedo conseguir… tu cariño no es suficiente y tal vez algo bueno saque de esto… tal vez_

Ella continuó guardando su ropa en la maleta mientras el oji-celeste le dictaba las posibles canciones que cantaría, anotando todo en la agenda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.- Por otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ese mismo día...**

\- Señor Taisho, ya averigüe lo que me pidió – entro Tsubaki a la oficina de su jefe con un folder manila color morado y varias hojas dentro. Entro algo desesperada, ya que el segundo al mando de la empresa la mandó a buscar cualquier revista sobre Kagome – aquí mencionan que la señorita dio declaraciones ayer y su representante mencionó una gira por Europa y Asia.

\- ¿Asia? – preguntó Inuyasha, sentado en su mullida y cómoda silla, detrás de su escritorio de caoba color marrón claro, en donde se encontraba una laptop Toshiba color negro y en la pantalla y documento que él estaba leyendo, junto a otros papeles más que antes se encontraban en su mano, pero al oír entrar a su secretaria, los dejo de un solo golpe en el espacio libre del mueble y volteó a mirar la vista del gran ventanal detrás suyo, para que ella no se de cuenta de la alegría que se formaba dentro de él al escucharla hablar de ella… la chica en la que no había dejado de pensar últimamente… _Kagome… _esperen… ¿Qué su representante dijo qué?

\- Si, dice que en Europa va a hacer un recorrido por Francia e Italia y luego va a China para terminar aquí… en… Japón – respondió ella la joven pelinegra de 29 años

\- Bien – se volteó y la miró fijamente – quiero que vayas inmediatamente a comprar unos…

\- ¿Boletos? – preguntó ella – sabía que me mandaría a hacerlo así que compré uno para usted – dijo sacando un trozo de cartón pequeño del folder – tome – dijo extendiéndole el boleto

\- Gracias señorita Brisch, tan eficiente como siempre – dijo sonriéndole. La conocía, ella era una vieja amiga de su hermano mayor, sabía cómo trabajaba y siempre se llevó su admiración por eso –además de que ella sabe sobre lo que pasó con Kagome- vuelva a su puesto de trabajo por favor

\- Si señor Taisho – dijo ella volteándose y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente para darle a su jefe la libertad y privacidad para poder saltar en un pie y gritar que iba a volver a ver a su ex novia

Una vez que Tsubaki salió por las puertas negras, él miró aquella entrada que estaba en su mano.

_The grand appearance: Aome, the rising star_

_Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro_

_18 de Mayo – Estadio Nacional Mayor de Tokio_

El título estaba resaltado por unas letras doradas junto a una imagen de Kagome sosteniendo un micrófono plateado, con un pequeño top de cuero morado y muy entallado igual a los pantalones de mezclilla plateados que portaba junto a su cabello azabache suelto y alisado por completo a excepción de su cerquillo que mantenía los naturales rizos.

Era un boleto original, sin duda, porque, ¿Qué cantante ponía una foto de sí mismo en el boleto de su concierto? Era imaginativo… _ella era imaginativa_… apostaba a que la idea de hacer eso fue de ella… o quizás… de su representante… _Koga Collins Wolf_… lo conocía, él asistía a la misma escuela que él, siempre hablaba de que algún día conocería a una súper estrella, claro, todos se burlaban de él por ello… pero ahora lo envidiaba… cumplió su sueño con su ex, mientras que él tenía una vicepresidencia en la empresa de su padre, un trabajo que lo consumía día a día, una esposa infiel y una herencia por reclamar… Pffff, lo único que él deseaba para su vida era una vida perfecta en la casa de Miami, aquella casa junto al mar que ahora era propiedad de Sesshomaru, junto a una sexi esposa… _Kagome_… si ahora que su anatomía cambió tanto se veía tan bien… Ufff, calentaría hasta a un santo… y mucho… _Mucho…_ dinero… quería ser rico –en el sentido de tener plata- muy rico… más de lo que ya era… de hecho quería ser el más rico del mundo, el más adinerado del planeta… pero todo se fue al tacho desde que terminó con Kagome... _CLARO!_ Ella era la respuestas a sus problemas… se casaría con ella, reclamaría su herencia y se irían a vivir una perfecta vida en el racho de Osaka… en aquel rancho que lo vio crecer… ese era el mejor sueño que tenía en ese momento, porque eso era… un sueño, Kagome no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo, al menos… no después de lo que le hizo,… lo que le dijo y… como la dejo… llorando… en el piso de su departamento…

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri" _

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Me encantaron las ideas que me mandaron las pondré en práctica... :D_

_¡Se los aseguro!_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a tod s sus reviews! y los agradezco en el alma!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 4**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

_Y un día tu despertaras y me buscaras y no vas atenerme __  
y me lloraras por todo lo que tu hiciste mal y me buscaras  
y no me hallaras porque estaré muy lejos  
y ya no regresare jamás  
y un día tu despertaras y me buscaras y no vas atenerme  
y me lloraras por todo lo q tu hiciste mal  
y me buscaras y no me hallaras porque estaré muy lejos y ya  
no regresare jamás…  
y un día sabrás y un día veras que yo no estaré esperando  
por ti  
y un día sabrás que te deje atrás._

Un sinfín de aplausos sonaron. Aquella canción, aunque no era de su autoría, lo cantó como si fuera suya. Lo cantó con pasión y tal vez algo de… ¿amor?... no, eso sí que no… aquel sentimiento se desvaneció, el momento en que Inuyasha le dijo aquellas sandeces, jamás se lo perdonaría… eso… si no hacía algo para convencerla y… NO! Que mierda está diciendo! Nada de perdón… nada de debilidad…

En ese mismo momento se le derramó una lágrima, una pequeña muestra de que su pasado la seguía atormentando y las heridas que parecían sanadas, aún seguían abiertas.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, son un país maravilloso – gritó Kagome ante el público chino, aún con micrófono en mano – me encantaría volver en mi próxima gira, pero como saben… ahora le toca a Japón conocer mi talento y darme su pulgar en alto, así que –suspira- espero volver a verlos dentro de poco.

Bajó del escenario ante los gritos de los fans.

\- Eso fue genial Kagome – le dijo Sango emocionada mientras abrazaba a la azabache, otro gran concierto le esperaba…

\- Gracias Sango – respondió, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga-jefa - ¿Dónde está Koga?

\- Pues… está en el hotel preparando todo para nuestra llegada a Japón – le avisa

\- Entonces me voy… YA!, necesito hablar con él urgentemente – responde, a la vez que su asistente, Ayame -una pelirroja de estatura promedio, casi de la misma altura que ella, con un buen cuerpo para tener 20 años-, le pasaba el abrigo color blanco que combinaba con aquel pantalón negro de cuero, junto a la blusa de lentejuelas rosa ceñido a su cuerpo, denotando cada una de sus curvas y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos de sus rulos marquen su perfecto rostro – gracias Ayame.

Salió corriendo allí, ignorando los gritos de Sango… en ese momento necesitaba apoyo emocional…, pasado mañana iría a Japón… no quería, pero debía hacerlo por su carrera… se subió a su Lamborgini rojo y manejó al hotel.

Llegó y sin saludar a nadie, subió al ascensor, llorando una vez que se encontró en el interior de ese lugar, al salir, se encontró con muchas admiradoras en la puerta de su departamento… ¿Cómo rayos sabían dónde se hospedaba?... entró rápidamente gracias a la intervención de uno de los guardias que contrató Sango para su seguridad.

En el interior de la habitación estaba Koga haciendo unas llamadas… quizá importantes…

\- Si, estaremos allí sanos y salvos – dijo el moreno mientras estaba al teléfono – es sensacional, ya verás… - respondió y colgó al notar la presencia de su… ¿novia?

\- Koga… - susurró ella y se fue directamente a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, empezaba a balbucear contra su pecho las palabras _"No lo quiero volver a ver", "No quiero volver"_

El oji-celeste simplemente la consoló hasta que esta se quedó dormida, la acostó en la cama y la arropó. Se tomó unos minutos mirándola… inspeccionándola… cada detalle de su níveo rostro… memorizándose cada facción de su rostro. Quería quedarse con ella… quería estar con ella para siempre… no se quería separar de ella… pero un trato era un trato, y el que él acababa de aceptar con ella… era simplemente… Ahhh… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo… si ella se quería vengar de su ex… él iba a estar con ella… iba a hacer que ese maldito se esfume de su mente… todo el tiempo que pasará con Kagome lo iba a aprovechar… no iba a dejar que aquel hombre que se le acerque… la conquistaría… haría que ella lo amara y que se olvide de ese estúpido que lastimó su corazón.

Con este pensamiento, salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, estaba cansado… en aquel concierto en Tokio iba a cantar algunas canciones _cortavenas_ –o sea canciones demasiado románticas y tristes- y otras movidas, pero con letras que indicaban claramente lo que sentía en el momento… porque ella sabía… Kagome sabía que ese cobarde iría… sabía que iría para… no se… ¿burlarse de ella?... o tal vez… ¿Alabaría todo su trabajo?... sea lo que sea… él estaría para ella en todo momento, sería su sombra si fuera necesario.

**-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Derramó una lágrima?

_"Si y por tu culpa, eres una bestia de la peor calaña"_ le gritaba su conciencia

Se dio cuenta de que la letra iba dirigido hacia él… se dio cuenta de que aquello que cantaba era lo que sentía… pero tal y como decía la letra de aquella canción… él la buscó y por fin la halló, pero ahora estaba lejos suyo… aunque podría tomar el jet de la familia o de la empresa… ella no lo recibiría

_\- Gracias a todos por venir, son un país maravilloso – gritó Kagome ante el público chino, aún con micrófono en mano – me encantaría volver en mi próxima gira, pero como saben… ahora le toca a Japón conocer mi talento y darme su pulgar en alto, así que –suspira- espero volver a verlos dentro de poco._

Ahí estaba Inuyasha…en su departamento viendo a Kagome en el concierto de China… se veía fabulosa con aquella vestimenta…_ era simplemente perfecta_… pero no supo valorarla… como dicen por ahí… "Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", y es justo lo que le pasa a él… se acababa de dar cuenta que dejó a una mujer valiosa… se iba a arrepentir hasta que se fuera al infierno si ella se lo pidiera, con tal de volver a probar aquellos labios carnosos y luego de eso, tal vez…

_Oh no… mini-Inuyasha tiene hambre_… pensó el peli-plateado, su miembro despertó con viveza al imaginarse a Kagome contonearse debajo de él con aquel cuerpo de infarto que poseía ahora… para su mala suerte… estaba casado con Kikyo… y ella estaba quién sabe dónde, quería descargarse con alguien esa sed de sexo… no le quedaría de otra, se tomaría un baño de agua fría… con hielos si era necesario

_"Pasado mañana Kagome… solo faltan dos días para volver a vernos a la cara y podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero no me voy a apartar de ti, eso te lo aseguro"_ y con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha súper… SÚPER… helada

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Haber... una persona cuando tiene una idea, hace lo que sea por plasmarla en algún lugar, y de casualidad, esta idea nació en mí...**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews! **_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 6**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

\- ¿Lista?, sales en 3… 2…1…

-.-.-/-.-.-/

\- ¡HOLA A TODOS!, estoy feliz de haber vuelto a mi país de origen… Gracias por todas las bienvenidas en el aeropuerto de Japón – gritó Kagome con micrófono en mano mientras que toda la gente que había asistido a su concierto en la noche, gritaban su nombre artístico una y otra vez como si no les quedara menos voz para hacerlo – ¿Vamos con la primera canción?

Todos gritaron eufóricos, estaban encantados con la hermosa chica que portaba un vestido de tiras, corto hasta los muslos de color morado y con un corte cuadrado hecho con lentejuelas blancas en el busto, botas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su cabello azabache suelto con sus numerosos rulos cayendo por su espalda y su cerquillo alisado en el frente.

\- Bien… veamos – hiso amago de pensar, se acercó a su baterista, luego al guitarrista y al bajista y les dijo que canción iban a tocar – Aquí una canción nueva que quisiera añadir al repertorio… es de una gran cantante y la letra es muy significativa para mí, espero que les guste tanto como a mí…

_Siempre he sido niña porque nunca me dejaron crecer __  
porque las cosas que quería no las pude tener  
porque mis sueños se frustraron cuando salí con él  
porque era un niño y eso no esperaba  
Siempre fui discreta con las cosas que yo hacía con él  
con las caricias que nos dimos hasta el amanecer  
el desgraciado me mentía y no sabía que hacer  
hasta con sus amigos me engañaba._

En esa pequeña pausa de la canción, lo vio en medio de la gente…Inuyasha… _Era la hora_… _debía ser fuerte tal y como se lo prometió a Koga…_

_Yo nunca le mentido al menos no ha sabido __  
él nunca fue sincero me destruyo los sueños  
y todas las cosas que yo hacía por complacerlo  
ya no va más este es el fin del cuento _

Sabía perfectamente lo que él pensaba cuando sus orbes doradas la miraron con recelo… _Entendió el significado de la letra… supo que se refería a él…_

_Todas mis amigas se burlaban me decían  
que era tonta por creer en sus palabras  
pero no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme  
y de burlarse de todas las cosas que yo tenía_

_y que guardaba por él._

Aún se acordaba de chicas que se reían de ella en la universidad cuando pasaba a su lado, o de alguna de las que decían ser sus amigas, le preguntaban por su novio… una de ellas le trató de abrir los ojos… pero ella no creía que Inuyasha… no creyó que le era infiel… _que estúpida había sido, ahora entendía porque el de las carcajadas a su espalda… mientras que ella mantenía la imagen de noviecita tranquila y abnegada, él ya se había acostado con más de la mitad de las chicas de la universidad… vaya tonta para no darse cuenta_

_Ser una niña no quiero serlo(ya nunca más) __  
porque las cosas que quería ahora las puedo alcanzar  
porque mis sueños han cambiado y ya no puedes entrar  
eres un niño estúpido que nunca va a madurar_

siempre fui discreta, tú siempre dudabas  
tú me acariciabas y yo me preguntaba  
si yo era la única, la única en tu vida  
y él no se daba cuenta  
que yo también mentía  
yo nunca le mentido  
al menos no ha sabido  
él nunca fue sincero me destruyo los sueños  
y todas las cosas que yo hacía por complacerlo  
ya no va más este es el fin del cuento

_Todas mis amigas se burlaban me decían __  
que era tonta por creer en sus palabras  
pero no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme  
y de burlarse de todas las cosas que yo tenía_

_y que guardaba por él._

Eso… le destruyó los sueños… los sueños de estar con él… formar una familia feliz junto a él… pero malogró todo lo que habían tenido… la razón por la que él estaba allí no lo sabía… pero si quería sacar algo de ella ahora que era famosa, no lo iba a lograr… ella ha juntado todo su coraje para el momento… además… contaba con el apoyo de Koga… su confiable apoyo.

Terminando esa y otras dos canciones más, hubo una pausa para que se fuera a su camerino…

\- Eso fue genial Kagome – le dijo Koga al entrar, la abrazó efusivamente – Te veías realmente hermosa

\- Gracias Koga – menciona ella, a la vez que se iba acercando a la boca del oji-celeste, pero un grito desde el umbral de la puerta los hace separarse rápidamente.

\- VEO QUE ME OLVIDASTE RÁPIDO

Kagome reconocía esa voz… su corazón latía a mil por segundo… no, No, NO… no podía sentir lo mismo que hace dos meses… claro que uno no puede olvidar rápidamente, lo había intentado con Koga, pero ahora él estaba allí, volteó lentamente, estaba que no lo podía creer, efectivamente era él, con el cabello un poco más largo que antes y tal vez unos centímetros más alto, pero era él…

_Inuyasha…_

\- ¿Quién es usted? – se adelantó Koga, menos mal, porque ella en esos momentos no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar, ni siquiera balbucear una respuesta concreta

\- Soy Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí _Lobito_?

\- Si claro… Inuyasha… el perro sarnoso que babeaba por cuanta chica con curvas se le pasara por enfrente… ese de la universidad… ese niño rico que se creía lo máximo y se fue a estudiar en una universidad privada

\- Aja! Ese mismo, y tú eras ese chico soñador al que todos le decían loco… ese hijito de mami que siempre llevaba su cuaderno de lobito en su maletín color azul...

\- ¿Quieren calmarse los dos? Parecen un par de niños chiquitos – requintó Kagome – no tengo idea de que haces aquí Inuyasha, pero yo contigo no tengo nada que ver, ahora, si me dejas a solas con MI _novio_, te lo agradecería bastante, además ¿No se supone que aquí hay guardias?...

El pelinegro no cabía en la sorpresa que sentía… así que esos chismes de revistas eran verdad… Kagome tenía una relación, nada más y nada menos que con su representante.

Mientras que Koga se sentía realmente orgulloso al escuchar a Kagome decir que era su novio con tal nivel de posesividad… claro… ambos estaban juntos apenas desde la mañana, desde que le había pedido ser su novia en el avión y ella había aceptado gustosa… hasta alegre se atrevía a decir, pero, aún no cabía en la posibilidad de creer que ella había salido con Taisho…

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Kagome

\- Pensé que todo eso había quedado claro aquel día... -suspiró- ¡MIROKU! – gritó la azabache al jefe de sus guardaespaldas

\- Dígame señorita Higurashi – apareció el susodicho algo exasperado. Nadie diría que él era el jefe de todos los mastodontes que cuidaban a la cantante, él era un joven apuesto de cabello negro siempre atado en una coleta baja, había llegado al joven Collins como recomendación de uno de sus amigos de infancia, además… Sango no lo despediría por nada del mundo… se le ve en los ojos de la castaña que algo de ese chico había despertado dentro de ella, aunque este no mostraba ni uno solo de sus emociones, sus ojos siempre iban ocultos por unos lentes negros, así que no se podía saber si lo que él decía era con sarcasmo, felicidad, frialdad… en fin…

\- Este… joven… paso a mi camerino sin invitación… ¿No se suponía que tus perros guardianes cuidaban la entrada? – le dolía hablar de esa manera a sus empleados, pero ante Inuyasha, debía demostrar la parte blindada de su corazón por la que él no pasaría… aunque…

\- Si, lo siento señorita Higurashi, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir

\- Eso espero

\- Kagome, sales en 10 minutos – apareció Ayame con el micrófono apagado y se lo entregó a la joven azabache – Salgan todos de aquí, tiene que prepararse

\- Yo me quedo con mi novia, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar – respondió Koga, sin notar la triste mirada de la pelirroja que se iba con la mirada directamente al piso

\- Kagome, te juro que a la próxima no te me escapas… tendremos que hablar en cualquier momento – murmuró Inuyasha antes de irse.

Cuando todo mundo estuvo fuera y ellos se quedaron solos, él se sentó en uno de los muebles blancos de su camerino y ella se sentó al lado.

\- Inuyasha Taisho es tu ex novio, ¿verdad?

\- Pensé que era algo obvio

Koga la abrazó por los hombros y murmuró un suave "_ve a cambiarte y a deslumbrar a tus fans"_, a lo que ella no se opuso, él salía de aquel lugar sabiendo que la chica dentro de ese cuarto había tenido algo con el oji-dorado… claro que la ayudaría con su venganza… él también tenía cuentas pendientes con él… soportar un año de miserables burlas de ese desgraciado no era bonito, y menos cuando te roba a la chica que te gustaba en ese tiempo…

* * *

_Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Ah por seacaso, si quieren saber sobre la canción,_

_se llama Por él de Mía Mont, haber si la quieren escucha... :D_

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus reviews!... a y elvi... tienes razón... que sufra... muajajajajaja -tos- ejem! lo siento, me excedí jejeje :p**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 7**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

\- Señorita Higurashi…

\- Dime Ayame – murmuró la cantante mientras estaba sentada en su tocador, peinándose su sedoso cabello, con una sonrisa muy grande… sus planes iban marcha en popa, Inuyasha no había dejado de molestarla toda la semana, en especial cuando apareció con Koga en un programa de televisión.

-.-

_\- Dígame señor Collins, ¿Cómo conoció a la joven la estrella Aome? – preguntó la entrevistadora de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules._

_\- Pues, la encontré cantando en un parque, reconocí su talento y le ofrecí ser famosa, a lo que ella aceptó, en todo eeste trayecto, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, y ahora nos ves, juntos como pareja, además, fue muy especial ese día, ya que debido a eso, inició su carrera musical y nosotros una relación – mencionó tomando de la mano a Kagome quién estaba sentada a su lado_

_\- Wow! Esta parejita va en serio… - el público aplaudió y la entrevistadora continuó – Y, díganme, han pensado en el… matrimonio… tener hijos…_

_\- Pues… - Koga iba a hablar, pero Kagome se le adelanta_

_\- Claro que sí, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que cuando mi carrera esté lo suficientemente definida, nos casemos… - respondió ella ante la atónita mirada de Koga. Aunque este ya sabía que solo lo decía por Taisho._

_Rayos, como deseaba que aquello fuera verdad..._

_\- Vaya!, Esta es la parejita del año… - dijo efusivamente la rubia ante el público – El joven Koga Collins Wolf, amigos…, representante de la promesa del canto, Kagome Higurashi Itahiro, que no solo vinieron a hablarnos de su vida color de rosa, si no del proximo concierto de la fabulosa "Aome", en el estadio Mugiwara, este viernes, promocionando una nueva canción_

-.-

Después de aquel día, Inuyasha no ha dejado de intentar verse con ella, le dejó mensajes de voz, no solo en la contestadora, sino también en su celular, además de los arreglos de flores que le llegaba, regalos como osos de peluche y joyería… todo lo arrojaba por la ventana, o bien lo tiraba en el tacho de basura más cercano

\- Te llegó un arreglo de tulipanes – murmuró la pelirroja con un poco de envidia… si tan sólo aquel oji-celeste la colmara de regalos como lo hacían con la señorita Kagome, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo

\- ¿Viene con nota? – pregunta Kagome, haciéndose ligeros bucles en su cerquillo

\- Si

\- ¿Lo podrías leer por favor? – preguntó mientras tomaba el labial de un color tenue y se pintaba con ellos

\- Haber, dice…

_Hermosa Kagome, por favor, acepta tener una cita conmigo, _

_te prometo que la pasaremos bien… quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, _

_dame una oportunidad, ¿Sí, preciosa?_

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_Posdata: No me importa tu novio, y eso muy bien lo sabes._

Ayame termina de leer la pequeña tarjetita, pero siente como alguien se para detrás de ella y le quita el trozo de papel de las manos… por unos segundos se sintió cálida… Koga estaba detrás, ella pensó que tal vez… solo _tal vez_ él la hubiera abrasado, pero no, una vez que observo con sus ojos verdes que el moreno sostenía la nota, se apartó de ella rompió el objeto en mil pedazos y las botó en el tacho de basura que estaba a un lado del tocador.

\- ¿En serio vas a dejar que ese maldito Taisho e siga enviando presentes? – preguntó Koga muy furioso, una faceta que nunca había dado a conocer… hasta ahora

\- Koga, sabes que yo no le haría caso, el me mintió y me desechó de una forma dolorosa, ahora estoy contigo, o ¿Qué? ¿No me tienes la suficiente confianza? – dijo ella alterada, se paró de tocador y salió de la habitación, dejando al oji-celeste arrepentido por sus palabras y a una pelirroja asustada por su comportamiento.

Iba a tomar el elevador, pero siente que alguien la toma de la muñeca, pensaba que era Koga, volteó y se encontró con un par de soles y una sonrisa brillante que, capaz y le había robado la luz a la estrella más iluminada de la noche.

_Inuyasha_

La empuja hasta estar dentro del ascensor. Una vez cerradas las puertas de metal, Inuyasha la acorrala en una de las paredes del pequeño lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no respondías mis mensajes? – preguntó con una voz ronca y hasta algo amenazante, debería decir, fulminando con su mirada ámbar a la chocolate de ella

\- ¿Por qué crees? ¿Eh? Tengo novio, soy feliz con él – responde no solo con palabras, sino también con los ojos, mirándolo de la misma forma en la que lo hace él

\- Por eso discutían… que interesante – respondió, mientras acercaba su varonil rostro al de ella – Se perfectamente que aún no me has olvidado… Kaggie

Ay no… todo el pensamiento coherente de la azabache se fue al tacho cuando mencionó aquel apodo con el que antes la llamaba… mató el ambiente que se desarrollaba allí, la ira invadió todo su ser acordándose de su propósito en Japón… _Venganza_

Levantó su rodilla con fuerza, y de tal manera que un solo golpe en la entrepierna del pelinegro bastó para alejarlo de ella y poder bajar en el siguiente piso.

\- En eso te equivocas, quedaste en el pasado… enterrado y pisoteado, y así se debe quedar – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera, luego salió del ascensor y se fue caminando como solo ella sabía hacerlo…

_"Ciertamente cambió mucho estos dos meses, aquella mujer con espíritu de niña se fue para dejar a la misma mujer, pero con el espíritu corrompido por mi culpa… Todo fue mi culpa" _pensó el oji-dorado aún en el piso del elevador, retorciéndose de dolor.

-.-

\- Koga, ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta la joven de ojos casi esmeralda, ¿Para qué negarlo?... se había enamorado de él… nunca le había sucedido aquello, pero con las mariposas en su estómago y sus constantes pensamientos en el moreno, no podía negarlo… lo único malo es que él está enamorado de su jefa, quién, por cierto, es mucho más bella y mejor dotada que ella.

\- Si Ayame, gracias – respondió el oji-celeste… nunca había tenido tanto apoyo como en ese momento, la asistente de su novia lo comprendía mejor de lo que Kagome lo hacía, y ni siquiera intentaba interesarse en sus cosas, pero Ayame sí… ella le preguntaba si se sentía bien, mal, si necesitaba algo, si quería un consejo, como si ella fuera su psicóloga personal.

Pero en esos momentos, uno estaba sentado junto al otro, la joven pelirroja de coletas, escuchaba a su amigo, quién tenía una taza de manzanilla, prefería algo natural para dormir que una obsoleta píldora.

\- Quisiera saber, por último si ella aún conserva sentimientos ante ese timador – murmuró antes de quedarse dormido en el hombro de su amiga.

Ayame lo contemplaba atontada… dormido se veía adorable, con aquel par de cejas negras pobladas y aquellas pestañas medio largas, su respiración acompasada y los lentos latidos de su corazón… parecía hipnotizada con aquella imagen, sin darse cuenta se había acercado más de la cuenta a sus labios, llegando a rozar los del moreno, claro, que este ni se dio cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido, no se despertaría ni aunque hubiera un terremoto… soñaba… que tenía una vida feliz junto a Kagome, hasta tenían un par de hijos… eso era lo mejor de estar en el mundo de los sueños… uno podía vivir como quisiera… _soñar no cuesta nada_… pero de la nada, aparecía la silueta de una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes… ¿Ayame?... no… No… NO… no podría estar soñando con ella… ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella también?

* * *

_Vale: Les gusto?, díganmelo en un review, si?_

_Lectores: -con antorchas- Y SI TE VUELVES A RETRASAR... HABRÁ UN CASTIGO!_

_Vale: -asustada- Ay no... ¿Cuál?_

_Lectores: Pues... pues... los consultaremos con los reviews_

_Vale: -llorando- Por favor mis queridos amigos y amigas, no dejen cosas como_

_ahorquen a la autora! -susurro- dejejn un castigo fácil ¿Sí?_

_Lectores: Ya te oímos... te vamos a atar a la laptop si es necesario para que no _

_te retrases con el fic... _

_Vale: Bien, bien... y sobre el castigo, por favor, sean piadosos... ¿Qué castigo_

_me pondrían si me demoro? T-T _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Adoro sus reviews y lo saben, me ponen una gigantesta sonrisa -tipo grinch- en la cara cada vez que los veo :3**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 8**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

Luego de salir del edificio se puso a pensar, ¿Qué podría hacer para recuperarla?

_Bajarle el ego_

Si ese sería el primer paso. Se subió a su lamborgini color rojo y manejó hasta el canal de televisión más cercano.

-.-

_Aome, The rising star_

_26 de Mayo _

_Estadio Mugiwara_

Un nuevo boleto, una nueva oportunidad de verla.

No se iba a cansar, eso era un hecho. No solo quería regresar con ella, pero que también quería el dinero… A estas alturas no sabía que era lo que prefería amar…

_Kagome o la herencia_…

\- Hola amor – interrumpió la pelinegra, entrando al departamento, vistiendo un sensual vestido color fucsia oscuro apegado a su cuerpo, su cabello todo revuelto y el maquillaje que antes portaba, ahora se le había corrido totalmente, hasta se podría decir que era una persona que trabajaba en el circo por las fachas en las que llegaba – estuve algo ocupada hoy

\- Claro, con tus amantes – murmuró por lo bajo el pelinegro… pfff, claro, como si él no supiera que lo engaña

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella, viendo cómo se levantaba del mullido sofá

\- Nada Kikyo – tuvo que mentir, al fin y al cabo, le terminaría haciendo un espectáculo del cuál no quería ser protagonista, como la última vez que se lo reclamó – Come algo debes estar hambrienta – ni siquiera él se creyó eso, seguro que uno de sus amantes la llevó a un restaurante lo suficientemente caro como para almorzar langosta- compre algo de Ramen para hoy – su comida favorita, tenía dinero pero le gustaba comer cosas sencillas y eso le molestaba a Kikyo, ella pensaba que él tenía su fortuna de adorno.

\- ¿Aún comes esa cosa?... agh, Inuyasha, deberías comer más sano, no me imagino como te mantienes en forma – mencionó ella con una cara de espanto –más de la que ya tenía en esos momentos- me voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada más hoy

\- Como quieras – respondió él, mientras la veía caminar al dormitorio. Lentamente cierra sus ojos y ve la imagen de cierta azabache… un recuerdo… un grato recuerdo.

_\- Yo los amo – responde a su pregunta_

_\- Yo también los adoro, es una de mis comidas favoritas… que bueno que tenemos una cosa más en común – habla Kagome_

_Ambos se encontraban en el restaurante "The Ramen's House", a petición de Inuyasha, que ya no se contenía el hambre y le dijo a su novia que la invitaría a comer allí, lo cual aceptó._

_\- Lo bueno es que las porciones aquí, si son para adultos, te sirven un gran tazón de ramen como para no tener hambre por un día y medio – respondió él con la boca atiborrada de comida. Tenía que estar bien alimentado para su cita. Una de las secretarias de su padre… se llamaba… mmm… Megumi… dejaría a su tonta noviecita en su casa y se dirigiría a la empresa para llevársela._

_\- Inuyasha, te has ensuciado un poco – habla con una gran risa_

_\- ¿Dónde?_

_\- Aquí – se inclina hacia él con una servilleta previamente agarrada, y le limpia la comisura de la boca, como si este fuera un niño pequeño – Listo_

Aquel día fue uno de los mejores, no solo vio alegría en los ojos chocolates, si no, ternura, amor, cariño y protección, tan diferente de ahora.

Ahora, su pequeña se convirtió en la mujer adulta que nunca pensó ver, quizá el imaginar que toda su vida, la inocente Kagome se mantendría así, con la energía y alegría de una niña de primaria. Pero ahora, no sólo cambió físicamente, si no que su gran voz, aquella que solía escuchar cada vez que le trataba de decir lo mucho que lo quería, la ayudó a sobresalir de todas las peripecias en las que él mismo la hundió, y no solo eso, también se consiguió un novio, aunque aún no entiende que fue lo que vio en Koga que no tenga él… Ah sí…

_Humildad, honradez… CAPACIDAD DE SER FIEL_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si siguiera con su adorada azabache?

Tal vez, aún seguiría algo desgarbada, pero no deformada, hubiera viso crecer su ondulado cabello y su hermoso rostro librarse de aquellas pequeñas imperfecciones.

Pero él hubiera no existe, aunque… hubieran sido felices, se habría casado, su padre la habría aceptado y le hubiera dado la herencia que tanto ansiaba… y hubiera tenido su noche de bodas en Osaka… -sonrió de una manera maquiavélica al imaginarse de nuevo a Kagome debajo de él, gritando y gimiendo su nombre, mientras sus cuerpos hacían fricción…

¿Acaso mini-Inuyasha no podría estar tranquilo?

\- Kikyo… - grita el oji-dorado

\- ¿Sí? – pregunta ella, sacando media cabeza por la habitación para poder escucharlo mejor

\- Ven aquí, te necesito – respondió… en verdad no la necesitaba, quería a Kagome, pero la insistencia de su entrepierna exigía a alguien, AHORA, no importa que fuera con la ramera de su esposa.

-.-

\- Deberías de disculparte con él, no tenía la culpa de nada, ese tal Inuyasha le encrespa los nervios a cualquiera, sabes perfectamente lo que Koga siente por ti, se está tomando muy en serio lo del noviazgo falso y…

\- Es real Sango – vio la cara de estupefacción de su mejor amiga y antigua jefa y decidió explicarle – verás, un día antes, en el avión al regresar a Japón, el me dijo que fuera su novia y yo pues…

\- Le dijiste que sí, ¿Verdad? – trató de indagar

\- Sí, no podía negarle esa oportunidad, además, las cosas serían más creíbles si… - iba a continuar con su plan, pero esta vez, la peli-marrón la interrumpe.

\- Kagome, estas llevando demasiado lejos esto de la venganza, no solo juegas con los sentimientos de Inuyasha, sino también con los de Koga, además…

\- ¿Qué pasa Sango? – vio la cara de Sango e intuyó que se trataba de algo serio

\- Lo que pasa es que hay una persona a la que de verdad le gusta Koga, le estás haciendo mucho daño a ella también – respondió con sutileza

\- Y ¿Quién es?

\- Pues… - iba a hablar, pero su celular suena – Aló

\- Aló, Sango, soy Miroku, necesito que la señorita Kagome regrese a su departamento, es urgente – pidió el guardaespaldas… esperen…

\- Bien, yo se lo comunico… Adiós – se despidió de él de una manera cariñosa (n/n) – Kagome, no sé qué pasa, pero Miroku me acaba de decir que tienes que ir a tu departamento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé…

\- No, me refiero a ¿Por qué Miroku tenía tu número? – preguntó ella

\- Ehh, pues yo… es una larga historia que me encantaría contarte, pero ahora ten necesitan estrella – evadió la pregunta

\- Bien – suspira – no me queda de otra más que esperar, pero de esta no te salvas – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá color beige de cuero y camina hasta la puerta – Sabía que te gustaba – dijo para desaparecer de la habitación de Sango.

Kagome sale del edificio en donde vive Sango que queda a diez cuadras de donde se hospeda ella, se sube a su lujoso auto y maneja por las calles de Japón hasta llegar a su destino.

La entrada del edificio donde ella habitaba estaba lleno de reporteros.

\- Miren, allá va, ahí está Aome – gritó uno de los camarógrafos – Vamos Eri, tienes que entrevistarla – le gritó a la chica de cabello negro y corto

La chica mencionada, va corriendo hacia la azabache, quien se encontraba pasmada, sabía que ser famosa tenía sus desventajas, pero no creía que tanto, por lo menos en España no la molestaban tanto como ahora… ¿A qué se debió aquel cambio?

\- Buen día Señorita Kagome, mi nombre es Eri Lars, estamos con la noticia de hoy y quisiera que nos responda esta pregunta… ¿Es cierto que dejó al señor Koga Collins por el empresario Inuyasha Taisho? – preguntó la reportera

\- ¿Disculpe? – estaba más que atónita… ¿Cambiar a Koga por Inuyasha?... no sería tan idiota para estar con él de nuevo

\- Eso declaró el señor Taisho hace unas horas a un conocido canal de televisión – mencionó la joven con micrófono en mano tratando de obtener la exclusiva noticia… un amorío entre el señor Taisho y la señorita Kagome – él anunció que se iba a divorciar de su actual esposa para comprometerse con usted

\- Haber, les voy a aclarar algo – le quitó el micrófono a Eri y miró directamente a la cámara – Yo no tengo, ni tendré, algo con el señor Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri, es un hombre de lo más despreciable, es avaricioso, tramposo, mentiroso, estúpido, presumido y muchas otras cosa más que no quisiera mencionar, yo quiero mucho a mi actual prometido y nadie, repito, NADIE, nos va a separar, ¿Me oyeron? – acto seguido, le devolvió el instrumento a la joven a su lado.

Kagome, con la cabeza en alto y su orgullo por los cielos, pasó a través de todas la cámaras que filmaban su ingreso al edificio, siendo escoltada por Miroku.

-.-

_"Yo no tengo, ni tendré, algo con el señor Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

\- Eso ya lo veremos Kagome, ya veremos – murmuró para sí mismo el pelinegro, mientras miraba a la famosa oji-chocolate que aparecía por televisión, y tenía a su esposa a su lado.

* * *

_Pero que jugadoraso nos salió Inuyasha..._

_Bueno, bueno, espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecida**_

_**Adoro sus reviews y lo saben, me ponen una gigantesta sonrisa -tipo grinch- en la cara cada vez que los veo :3**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 9**

* * *

_"Con que, ¿ser bella y cambiar mi vida?, sería un buen inicio para olvidar a esa rata de dos patas de Inuyasha, pero ¿y mis padres?, aunque soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que se me venga la reverenda gana, mmm... lo pensaré..." _pensó ella, mirando la tarjetita _"Con que Koga Collins...será perfecto para mi venganza... Espérame Inuyasha que vendré a moverte el piso en cuanto esté lista, así estés con esa maldita perra, yo haré que vuelvas arrastrándote por el piso hasta llegar a mis pies...te juro que tu engaño la pagará demasiado caro Inuyasha Taisho, lo juro y lo prometo, así como que me llamo Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro"._

_-.-_

"_Soy un estúpido, idiota, maldito, baboso… ya no sé qué más llamarme… pero apuesto a que ella si sabe… esperaré para verte otra vez Kagome, por mucho que me odies, yo voy a reconquistarte… lo prometo… lo prometo como que me llamo Inuyasha Senkai Taisho Suahiri"_

* * *

\- Señorita Kagome – Habló la pelirroja, llegando con el celular de la enojada estrella.

La joven azabache estaba sentada en su tocador, pero no miraba su reflejo, tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

Koga se fue de su departamento, enojado por la repentina noticia que lanzó el pelinegro empresario.

_\- ¿Cómo que es mentira? – preguntó el moreno en un estado de devastación emocional_

_\- ¿Crees que sería tan loca como para volver con él? – esperó unos segundos, tratando de que responda esa obvia pregunta, pero esta nunca llegó, entonces, asumió lo que estaba pensando – bien, si eso piensas, pues lo haré, estás tan empecinado en creer en las mentiras que puedas oír de otras personas que de mi propia boca. Si esa hubiera sido mi decisión, te lo habría dicho antes de que te ilusionaras conmigo, pero ahora veo que no confías en mí._

_\- ¿Eso quiere decir que terminas conmigo para irte con Taisho? – preguntó algo confundido, masajeándose la sien_

_\- Tu lo quisiste así, el no confiar te trae problemas… no sólo a ti – dijo por último, para observar como Koga asentía a lo que había dicho y se iba de allí sin más que decir._

Eso le dolió profundamente, si había desarrollado una especie de cariño hacia el oji-celeste, lo admitía, pero no esa clase de cariño que llega al amor.

\- Hey, jefa, la llaman – la llamó de nuevo Ayame, ante la desorbitante mirada de Kagome

\- ¿Eh?... si, ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella, con la mínima posibilidad de que pueda ser su ex novio y actual representante

\- No lo sé, está como número privado

\- Haber, dámelo – tomó el teléfono, dejando que la oji-verde saliera del lugar para poder hablar con la insistente persona que la llama a su celular- Aló

\- Wow, dos meses y creí que cambiarías tu número telefónico, veo que estoy equivocado – No, en este momento no podía hablarle la persona que más odiaba en el planeta.

\- Eres un maldito idiota egocéntrico, egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo – gritó ella al teléfono

\- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar? – habló él, despegándose un poco del teléfono, ya que el sonoro ruido de su voz, era algo insoportable en esos momentos.

\- No, no me quiero tranquilizar, lo que hiciste fue inaudito, es el colmo de los colmos, ¿Tienes idea lo que afecta eso en mi vida?

\- Si, por eso, justamente lo dije, mi esposa se enteró recién, si, se enojó pero, era una cualquiera, además ya me iba a divorciar de ella hace un mes y…

\- No me digas… te diste cuenta que con todas las que saliste mientras estabas conmigo eran unas perras que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que liarse con el novio de una chica inocente que no sabía nada de las relaciones sexuales que podía tener su novio en secreto, hasta…

\- Hasta…

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

\- Curiosidad

\- La curiosidad mató al gato.

\- También mató a mi perro, a mi canario y a mis dos pececitos… vamos, dímelo - insistió

\- Me encontré a una de tus "amantes" en España…mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... creo que era Shisuoka

\- Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ella, estudiaba un post-grado en ciencias tecnológicas y – guardó silencio y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer – no, lo que quise decir fue… fue… yo… este…

\- Me puse mal… seguía estando mal por las cosas que dijiste – Inuyasha notó un dije de tristeza en su voz, ante ello sintió un gran peso de culpabilidad - no pasó ni una semana cuando me abrió los ojos, me dijo lo que hacías a mis espaldas

\- ¿Todo?

\- Todo Inuyasha, la conocí porque ella se convirtió en la secretaria de mi antigua jefa, aun me mantengo en contacto con las dos, aunque la segunda se volvió mi mejor amiga - - Me dijo sobre tus encuentros en el bar de Mukotsu y las visitas al hotel del centro de su hermano Renkotsu, ella lo sabía todo y hasta ella se sintió culpable porque sabía que me hacía daño a mí…

\- Wow -se quedó callado, analizando las palabras que usaría para convencerla- se… que no podrías perdonarme con todo lo que te hice y… lo que te dije… aunque quisiera saber… ¿Aceptarías un _Lo siento_? – preguntó él con la esperanza de que ella le diera una respuesta afirmativa

¿Qué podría decir ella? Aún seguía dolida, las huellas de su rechazo seguían frescas, no debía de olvidarse de su motivo inicial, se lo repetiría así misma cada vez que pudiera

_Venganza_

BINGO!, ya tenía la venganza perfecta, pero tendría que hablar con Koga de nuevo, se suponía que él había aceptado ayudarla con ello.

\- Bien… te perdono…

Oh… no eso debía ser un sueño… ella lo perdonó

_Te perdono_

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en su vida

_Te perdono_

No creía que esa era la realidad, ¡Que alguien lo pellizque!

\- Y… cuando me darás el anillo – escuchó que ella le decía

¿Anillo?...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ahhh… ¿no se suponía que me iba a casar contigo?

Al oír aquello, sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo… Primero lo rechazaba, luego le tiraba una patada en su punto débil… lo hacía pasar como idiota al rechazarle todos los regalos que le mandaba, hacía una estupidez como inventar un matrimonio falso, y ahora ¿Ella quería casarse con él?... quién la entiende

\- Yo…

\- Te veo mañana en el South American Café, bye Inu… - y cuelga al instante

Ahora sí, la venganza estaba iniciando como ella quería

_"Sufrirás Inuyasha, lamentarás haberte cruzado conmigo, seré tu peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante, me convertiré en tu pasado"…_

* * *

_Uyyy se convertirá en su pasado... ¿Qué pasará_

_después?... esperen... no me odien por hacer esto..._

_pero se van a contentar al ver a Inuyasha llorar lágrimas de sangre_

_lo que le hizo... MUAJAJAJAJAJA... COF COF ... este... mi lado bipolar salió_

_jejeje disculpen... me tengo que controlar..._

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Yupiiiii... adoro sus reviews! estoy feliz... como una lombriz... comiendo perdiz!**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_**No en serio, espero que les guste, me superinspiré con este capítulo... por eso mi felicidad!**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 10**

* * *

_"Sufrirás Inuyasha, lamentarás haberte cruzado conmigo, seré tu peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante, me convertiré en tu pasado"…__  
_

* * *

_South American Café, 10:00 am_

\- ¿Dónde se metió Kagome?... maldición, hace media hora que no llega – empieza a refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Inuyasha se había vestido para la ocasión de una manera "casual" o a lo que lo le llama casual… con unos de sus trajes más finos, un pantalón de color plomo, un terno del mismo color, una camisa de un impecable color blanco con una corbata color guinda y zapatos color negro, bien pulidos, llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su saco una cajita forrada con franela color rojo y dentro de este, había un anillo de oro con un zafiro de un intenso color azul.

Todo pensado para una perfecta pedida de mano.

De repente se escuchan un par de risas dentro de la cafetería, voltea su cabeza un poco y ve a un par de personas, uno era un joven moreno con una coleta alta, vestido como empresario con unos impresionantes ojos celestes, junto a una mujer con un hermoso vestido color turquesa ajustado en el busto pero no al final de la prenda, junto con unas balerinas del mismo color, el cabello azabache suelto y una tenue sombra de ojos color celeste… esperen ¡Un hombre de ojos celestes y una mujer de cabello azabache! Esos no son… no son…

Inmediatamente se levanta de su sitio y va a donde estaba "SU" Kagome y ese maldito de Wolf.

\- Hey Kagome – se paró al lado de ella y le habló, molesto por la actitud tan altanera que demostró al mirarlo.

\- Hola Inuyasha – dijo ella desafiándolo con sus ojos chocolate – Que bien verte hoy tan temprano.

\- Tú me citaste a aquí Kagome – reprendió él, más bien gritó, a lo que las otras personas lo miraron asustados por el tono de voz que este usó – te estoy esperando desde hace media hora.

\- Claro… pero no te dije a qué hora, y lo cito, te dije: "Te veo mañana en el South American Café, bye Inu", te llamé, pero tu celular estaba apagado – dijo ella con una carita de suma inocencia.

\- Claro que no, mira – saca su _IPhone 6 plus_ y en efecto, la pantalla estaba apagada, intenta encenderlo, pero al parecer no tiene batería.

\- Ya vez… - dijo ella mirándolo con una cara de muerte, que cambió cuando volteó a ver a su acompañante enfrente.

Gracias a Dios, Koga había aceptado ayudarla, no le creyó en lo de que él había inventado todo, pero se acordó de que había accedido con la venganza de ella, le había dicho que no le podía dejar sola en algo como eso, además, él también tenía unas cuentas pendientes con ese maldito Taisho.

…

_\- Pues… ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Kagome, al estar sentada frente a su representante, en el departamento de él_

_\- Estábamos en una universidad pública, a mí me gustaba una chica… - se reclinó en el sillón negro de cuero, cuando l azabache lo interrumpe_

_\- Seguro te la quitó – trató de adivinar_

_\- ¿Me vas a dejar contarte o no? – preguntó el oji-celeste_

_\- Lo siento –se disculpó – continúa por favor_

_\- Bueno… a mí me gustaba una chica, su nombre era Yura, era como tú cuando te encontré, pero aspiraba a ser zoóloga, le encantaba la vida animal… creo que por eso se interesó por Inuyasha –dio una leve risita, suspiró y continuó – la conocí, o mejor dicho, me empecé a hablar con ella en la cafetería, como mencioné, era una universidad pública, así que lo que hacíamos los estudiantes era juntarnos con los de nuestro tipo, de nuestra misma clase social, y así sucesivamente, pero yo era de clase media y ella era pues…_

_\- Pobre ¿Verdad?_

_\- Pues sí, ella casi renuncia a sus sueños porque la carrera de zoología era cara, aún para una universidad pública, yo la encontré sentada en la parte más alejada de la cafetería, aún recuerdo lo que vestía… un vestido floreado color rojo, unas sandalias plomas, su cabello corto, negro y lacio, con una adorable vincha roja y sus lentes negros gruesos que usaba para leer… - suspiró de nuevo – estaba llorando porque no quería dejar de estudiar, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda, y ella aceptó aunque primero me prometió que me devolvería todo el dinero._

_\- ¿Te lo llegó a devolver?_

_\- Pues… no… se alejó de mí después de…_

_\- De conocer a Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?_

_\- Si, ambos caminábamos hacia la cafetería en cuanto sonó la campana, y vimos un tumulto de chicas ahí dentro, y en el centro de todas ellas, estaba el maldito Taisho, primero ella dijo que no le interesaba, pero al día siguiente, cuando me encontré con ella, me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda para pagar la carrera, que otra persona la iba a ayudar… yo quedé destrozado, ese era el único pretexto para acercarme a ella.- su rostro cambió de irónico a una de profunda tristeza- A partir de ahí, Yura se ponía más rara, no solo en su actitud, si no en su manera de ser y vestir, dejó de ser la chica dulce que conocí para cambiar a una joven arrogante, también cambió sus pantalones anchos por unos jeans más apegados, los polos grandes por tops de tiras que se afirmaban a su cuerpo u ombligueras de una tela que parecía delgada y los vestidos largos que le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas… pues… las cambió por vestidos entallados, hasta las sandalias y zapatillas que usaba habitualmente, las cambió por sandalias de tacón alto. Un día, la seguí para ver a donde se iba, ya que me evitaba cada vez que me dirigía a ella para hablarle, y ¿Qué crees que vi?_

_\- A ella e Inuyasha besándose – intentó responder con lágrimas en los ojos._

_\- Ojalá hubiera sido solo eso – se le derramó una lágrima por su moreno rostro – ella había entrado al armario del conserje cuando todos estaban en clase, me quedé parado al lado de la puerta y pasaron poco menos de 2 minutos y empezaron a oírse gemidos, no solo de ella, si no que de un hombre, me aventuré a mirar por una pequeña ventanita en la puerta que estaba mal tapada por una persiana y los vi… - su voz empezó a sonar entrecortadamente – a ambos… en el piso… teniendo sexo…_

_Kagome estaba tan llena de lágrimas como él, por lo que se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza._

_\- Y eso… no es… todo…_

_\- Si te duele recordar, no me lo digas por favor…_

_\- Necesito desahogarme, ¿Me dejarías?_

_\- Claro que sí Koga_

_\- Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella dejó de venir a la uni, todos murmuraban que estaba mal por haber abortado_

_\- ¿Tuvo un hijo de Inuyasha?_

_\- No se sabe… solo eran rumores… yo no los creí, fui a verla a su casa y pues, se había mudado con su padre a Brasil, luego de tratar de indagar sobre ella, ese maldito Taisho se me acercó y me dijo con burla "Yura estaba riquísima, que bueno que la aproveché antes que tú… es lo bueno de no enamorarse de ninguna mujer…", a partir de allí, pues… empecé a guardar un profundo rencor contra él, discutía con él cada vez que lo veía y continué mi carrera de administración y marketing._

_\- Y ¿Por qué dijo que llevabas un cuaderno de lobito en tu mochila?_

_\- Porque… allí guardaba las cuentas de Yura… ella apuntaba allí lo que me debía_

_…_

\- ¿Qué haces con Collins? – preguntó Inuyasha, no claro que no, ese maldito lobito no le iba a quitar a la chica que le gustaba como lo hizo con él en el pasado.

\- Me estaba haciendo compañía

\- Oye tú, Koga, deja en paz a Kagome - reclamó

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te la quite? – dijo con la actitud más arrogante que utilizó jamás

\- No me tientes maldito sarnoso, es mi futura esposa de la que estabas hablando – habló Inuyasha entre dientes

\- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que te va a aceptar a ti?

\- Kagome, ¿De qué habla este tonto? – gritó Inuyasha, se estaba hartando de esta situación

\- Ahhh… Inuyasha, yo no he roto mi compromiso con él – dijo con una mirada fría

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?

\- Porque no tengo pensado hacerlo, NO TE AMO… no me voy a casar contigo

\- Pero tu…

\- ¿Te perdone? – Inuyasha asintió – exactamente, solo te perdoné, pero nunca dije que aún te amaba – aquello lo dijo con dificultad, no le gustaba mentir, pero aquello valía la pena en ese momento.

\- Tú aún me amas, Yo lo sé Kagome, por eso te vas a casar conmigo, te guste o no

\- Mira Inuyasha, tú en mi vida no juegas un papel importante, ¿Me oíste?, y lávate las orejas para lo que te voy a decir porque es obvio que a ti te entra por el oído izquierdo y te sale por el derecho… - suspiró, se levantó de su sitio, hasta llegar a sentarse al lado de Koga – si me caso contigo, tendré de amante a Koga, y eso no me lo podrás impedir

\- Pero tú serás mi esposa – trató de hacerla entrar en razón

\- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, nunca – se levantó de su asiento y lo miró directamente a los ojo – nunca voy a ser feliz contigo, ni tu conmigo, voy a ser peor que tu ex esposita esa, así que tu elijes, te casas conmigo y te aguantas todas las malditas miserias que te voy a hacer pasar, o me dejas en paz y te largas de mi vida para siempre

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento… Kagome sería su esposa, pero aun así, tendría la herencia de su padre…

\- Me arriesgaré… - fue lo último que dijo, antes de sacar la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, ponerla en la mano de Kagome y salir de la cafetería para subir a su auto e irse a quién sabe donde…

* * *

_Wow... Kagome ya le advirtió, hay que ver si Inu-til_

_resiste a todo lo que le va a hacer Kagome_

_MUAJAJAJAJA... lo siento... jejeje, bueno..._

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Yeeee... adoro sus reviews! y adoro los domingos!... Aunque mañana es lunes y ¬¬... naaa igual estoy feliz**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 11**

* * *

_\- Y esa es la última noticia por hoy, para pasar al bloque de espectáculos, Eri, dinos, ¿Qué nos tienes para hoy?_

_\- Pues la hermosa cantante Kagome, o como todos la conocemos, Aome, ha sido el bum en todas las revistas al anunciar su compromiso con el empresario Inuyasha Taisho – habló Eri con gran entusiasmo – lo único malo es que a la dichosa cantante se le ha visto salir de hermosos restaurantes con su ex prometido y aún representante, Koga Collins._

_\- Al parecer tenemos un nuevo trío amoroso en el mundo espectáculos – comentó su amiga Ayumi en el noticiero de las 6:00 am – Nos vemos más tarde con las noticias de la tarde, Adiós_

Parecía que todo desde su compromiso con Kagome empezó en picada.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el carísimo sofá cama de su sala, pensando en todo lo que las reporteras decían.

Cambió de canal, era tan frustrante oír sobre el "Triángulo amoroso que hacían Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi y Koga Collins"

Debería de amistarse con ella poco a poco, ganarse su cariño y por último su amor… si eso haría, pero no era tan fácil como sonaba, él muy bien podía usar sus encantos de "macho" que poseía, sabía que ella ante eso no se resistiría pero… eso era en el pasado, ¿Funcionaría como antes?

\- ¿En qué pensabas Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome entrando a la sala de su departamento con uno de sus vestidos blancos, escotados y pegados que solo ella sabía lucir; y se sienta a su lado, levantando sus sensuales piernas hasta apoyarlas en la mesita de centro, demostrando que no dejaría ver su lado educado con él en la estancia en la que estaba allí.

Así es… Kagome Súe Higurashi Itahiro… la cantante Aome… ella que juró con todo el poder femenino que poseía desde que un maldito la engaño que nunca volvería con él… pero se mudó con el mismo maldito que la hiso sufrir y derramar miles de lágrimas.

Pero esto no se quedaba aquí, Inuyasha había llevado a Kagome a su apartamento a rastras, pero finalmente la convenció ofreciéndole un trato.

_\- ¿No entiendes que no me voy contigo?... además, si hago eso, Koga no tendrá donde buscarme – mencionó lo último con sorna, tratando de soltarse del agarre en su brazo._

_\- ¿Qué te parece si permito que el sarnoso ese vaya a visitarte a mi departamento? – dijo él con un gran y sonoro suspiro. Todo por tener a Kagome bajo el mismo techo._

_\- Mmm… si es así… tal vez… - notó que estaba impacientando a Inuyasha, por lo que no tardó en responderle – Está bien_

Ahora gracias a eso, tenía a esos dos en su departamento la mayoría del tiempo, además de eso los malditos noticieros hablaban de él como el chisme que había salido calientito del horno.

\- En que no me gusta ver a ese sarnoso en mi depa – responde el pelinegro poniendo en evidencia el fastidio que le causaba la presencia del moreno.

\- A bueno, si es así, entonces me regreso a…

\- No… no dije nada Kagome…

_"Pisado"_ pensó Kagome. La única palabra verdadera que se le podía ocurrir en el momento. No podía creer hasta donde había caído Inuyasha por estar con ella _"Mas bien con su dinero"_

Exacto, se enteró.

Quería saber desde cuando el interés de Inuyasha por estar con ella, más aún por casarse con ella, y terminó descubriendo de la muerte de Inu Taisho, más aún, de la herencia que dejó con la condición para Inuyasha.

Un mujeriego no deja de ser mujeriego, ni siquiera arriesga su libertad, a menos a que ame a una persona… no… eso no… se niega a pensar en que Inuyasha esté enamorado de ella.

\- ¿De nuevo esa película? – se quejó. Quería alejar sus pensamientos – Es muy antigua, no quiero saber más nada de romanticismo.

\- Pero si Titanic es una bonita película – recalcó él… ¿No quería saber nada de romanticismo?

_"TU CULPA_" le decía su subconsciente

\- Para nada, no me gusta

\- Antes te gustaba

_"Aún se acuerda…" _pensaba Kagome recordando las noches que se quedaban a dormir en su propia casa viendo esa película y otras más que superaban en romance a esa.

\- Antes…

\- Pero pensé que ahora eras feliz con el maldito de Collins – Ahora si se estaba desesperando, le molestaba que dijera ese _Antes_ como si no le importara nada lo que tuvieron.

Ciertamente, sería difícil volver a enamorarla… ¿O no?

\- ¡No le digas maldito! – trató de cambiar la conversación.

\- Pero si es un maldito…

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Kagome casi gritando, odiaba que tratase así a Koga cuando él no tenía nada que ver en eso.

\- ¡PORQUE TE TIENE A TI MALDICIÓN!

Ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, Kagome quedó sorprendida con ello mientras que Inuyasha mantenía una mirada ardiente, queriendo demostrar que aunque la tenga a ella, jamás será como él.

Ambos cruzaban miradas, un par de orbes chocolate se derretían ante la caliente y abrazadora mirada de cierto peli-negro.

Inuyasha se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ella solo estaba petrificada, hace mucho tiempo no lo tenía tan cerca… tan cerca que…

_"Kagome, aléjate de él… acuérdate tu venganza" _le decía su conciencia a la azabache, mientras que su corazón contribuía con las palabras _"Aún lo amas, vamos, acércate tú también, ansiaste esto desde que te separaste de él"_

No podía definir con exactitud lo que debía de hacer. Su cuerpo entero se debatía entre quedarse y alejarse de él.

Mientras que Inuyasha acortaba el espacio… llegando a rozar ambos labios pero…

DING DONG!

Kagome salió de su ensoñación y se acordó del motivo de salir vestida sí.

Iba a tener una conferencia de prensa y Koga había dicho que llegaría en 5 minutos.

¡Se había olvidado con todo lo de Inuyasha!

\- Es Koga, me tengo que ir – ella se levantó de su sitio e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la puerta – Adiós – dijo por último para pasar por la puerta.

Escuchó a Koga que la reprochaba porque la entrevista iba a comenzar en 3 minutos.

El peli-negro se levanta de su sitio, hasta llegar al balcón, viendo como un carro plateado descapotable salía del edificio con aquel moreno al que odiaba y con aquella muchacha de cabello azabache que tanto quería...

Aún no se cansaba de preguntarse así mismo si lo que quería era a ella o el dinero de la herencia de su padre.

Aunque tenía un buen argumento para ello… cada vez que estaba con ella su corazón se aceleraba y en su estómago sentía maripositas revoloteando… síntomas de un típico enamorado…

_"Feh… ya estoy pensando como una niñita de 15 años"_ pensó para darse la vuelta, sentarse en el sofá y cambiar de canal a un programa de lucha libre.

* * *

_Nada que decir, mas que... espero sus reviews ^.^_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Espero que les guste... fue escrito entre lágrimas... tuve una fuerte depresión, por ello me demoré en actualizar, pero ahora estoy de vuelta con este capítulo :D**_

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 12**

* * *

Pero algo le decía a Inuyasha que la salida de Kagome iba a ser mala… Tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

_"Bah… boberías"_

En ese momento se fija en las llaves de su auto colgadas al lado de la puerta.

_"No, Kagome tienes que estar conmigo, yo soy tu prometido, yo debería acompañarte a las conferencias, yo debería pasar tiempo contigo no ese maldito lobo"_

No… no se iba a quedar parado ahí como un idiota mientras en el noticiero y en los periódicos sale que es un maldito con dos cuernos bien grandes y puestos al que su prometida engaña.

No señor, la enseñaría a respetar a su prometido como que es Inuyasha Taisho.

-.-

\- Kagome, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, todo se sale de control, si Inuyasha se entera que todo es una vil venganza… Ahhh… mira, mi novia no soporta todo esto, quiere que acabe con todo esto de inmediato – dice el moreno, pero se da cuenta tardíamente de lo que le acaba de decir-

\- ¿Novia?... Koga, ¿Ya tienes novia? – el moreno dejó de ver hacia adelante, la miró a ella y asintió rápidamente para volver a fijarse en el trayecto – ¿Quién es?

\- Pues… - dudaba, ¿En serio debería de contarle a su ex-novia que está con su asistente?

\- Vamos, dímelo, ahora somos mejores amigos y se supone que los mejores amigos no se guardan secretos – trata de convencerlo, aunque sabe que con solo una mirada congelante, este revela todo lo que tiene guardado.

\- Bien –suspiró – es Ayame

Kagome se quedó en blanco… Koga y Ayame… juntos…

\- ¡Kyaaa! – gritó, dejando casi sordo al oji-celeste

\- Shhh… baja la voz, acuérdate que estamos en la calle – le recordó. Po ello no quería

\- Bien, bien… ¿Y cómo sucedió? – preguntó entusiasmada y con curiosidad a la vez.

\- Pues, el día que me enoje contigo y terminamos pues… estaba devastado por haberte dejado… y ella se enteró no sé cómo de lo triste que me sentía, fue a verme y me consoló, la vi fijamente a los ojos y la bese.

\- ¿La besaste?

\- No, me puse a jugar a las canicas con ella

\- Ya pues di la verdad.

\- Ya te la dije y esa es.

\- Oww que romántico – dijo ella con voz ilusionada y nostálgica a la vez, con unos ojitos saltones adorables (así como el gato con botas ^_^)

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese perro maldito? – pregunta Koga haciendo referencia a Inuyasha

\- Pues él intento… besarme y yo casi… accedo

\- Está tratando de avanzar rápido ¿verdad? – dijo con una voz dudosa

\- Si, a decir verdad parece que quiere que de verdad tengamos éxito en el matrimonio y…

\- No… Kag, Inuyasha está detrás de nosotros, creo que nos persigue para saber a dónde vamos – estaba mirando por el retrovisor mientras

Kagome mira por el retrovisor… efectivamente, el carro de Inuyasha estaba detrás de ellos.

_"¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso teme que me valla a un hotel con Koga?"_ Piensa ella con sarcasmo.

Koga aumenta la velocidad.

\- Kagome, tu prometido está loco

\- Lo sé – suspiró, tal parece que necesita que lo vea un psicólogo por su obsesión con ella.

\- Me refiero a que está loco por ti – refunfuña Koga – Ya te dije, soluciona esto lo más antes posible… de seguro uno de estos días nos va a pegar un buen susto de tantos seguimientos.

\- Pero, la venganza debe seguir Koga, debe de derramar las mismas lágrimas que boté yo por él – dijo ella con rencor – me engañó con una simple mesera, trabajé tanto para ser una novia abnegada para él, y lo único que obtuve fueron burlas, cada vez que pasaba al lado de un grupo de chicas, se reían de mí, me decían que él me era infiel pero no lo quería ver – miró al frente recordando todas las palabras que escuchaba – hasta ahora, te agradezco por haberme encontrado, gracias a ti me volví más bonita de lo que era y…

\- Él es un idiota, no se dio cuenta desde el principio, que tenía a una gran mujer a su lado, lo único que hice por ti, es mostrarte lo bella que eres, no solo superficial, también internamente Kagome, no lo olvides.

\- Gracias Koga… si tienes problemas con Ayame y necesitas reconciliarte con ella, busca a esta chica – dijo mientras se señalaba así misma

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, mira, creo que Inuyasha ya no nos sigue

\- Qué bien

\- Si, que bien – dijo mientras sacaba la mano izquierda, que disimuladamente metió en el bolsillo del mismo lado de su saco y presionó un botón en su celular, esperando que su plan, denominado _"Reconciliación"_, vaya viento en popa.

-.-

_"¡Bien! Por fin alcance el auto del maldito de Koga, solo me queda esperar a que me vean para que se orillen" _pensaba Inuyasha mientras empezó a conducir como loco.

En esosu celular empieza a sonar… era Koga… arg, ¿Cómo es que él tiene tu número?

_Kagome lo puso allí._

Claro, ahora se acuerda que en ese mismo día, ella le pidió el celular por un asunto urgente, le pareció raro porque ella tenía el suyo propio, pero aun así se lo dio.

\- ¿Qué quieres tonto? – respondió Inuyasha.

Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Kagome que se combinaba con el sonido de la calle…

_"Pero, la venganza debe seguir Koga, debe de derramar las mismas lágrimas que boté yo por él"_

Oírla desahogarse de esa manera le dolía a él…

_"Me engañó con una simple mesera, trabajé tanto para ser una novia abnegada para él, y lo único que obtuve fueron burlas, cada vez que pasaba al lado de un grupo de chicas, se reían de mí, me decían que él me era infiel pero no lo quería ver - - hasta ahora, te agradezco por haberme encontrado, gracias a ti me volví más bonita de lo que era y…"_

Con que las traidoras de sus amantes se lo decían, no puede ser que la haya dejado tan herida, tan… rencorosa… pero si se volvió así, fue su propia culpa, él hiso que mantuviera una actitud fría en su presencia, pero la cambiaría, eso era seguro.

_\- Él es un idiota, no se dio cuenta desde el principio, que tenía a una gran mujer a su lado, lo único que hice por ti, es mostrarte lo bella que eres, no solo superficial, también internamente Kagome, no lo olvides._

En eso concordaba con el representante ese… perdió una gran mujer, una hermosa, cariñosa y alegre mujer, pero recuperaría a la Kagome de antes, lo prometía, como que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho y un Taisho siempre… SIEMPRE… cumple sus promesas.

* * *

_Nada que decir, mas que... espero sus reviews ^.^_

_No, de hecho, quería avisarles que voy a publicar el two-shot que está en mi bio,_

_un capítulo en navidad, y el otro en año nuevo... será mi regalo jejeje_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? creo que estoy apunto de ser gato :3 ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Espero que les guste... No hay más excusas para la tardanza que la falta de inspiración, pero... ¡Oh! en un solo día escribí cuatro hojas de word, sin parar, me superinspiré... tranquiiilaaaas... su sed de venganza va a ser saciada... MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! cof... otra bola de pelos O.o ... Ok, creo que me comí un gato =W=**_

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 13**

* * *

\- Señorita Aome, díganos, ¿Para cuándo es su próximo concierto? – preguntó la joven reportera, con libreta en mano, anotando no sólo las preguntas que ella hacía, sino también las preguntas de los demás.

\- Pues, mi representante es el que arregla esos asuntos, francamente yo estoy preparándome para sacar una nueva canción y espero que él sea quién me dé la gran noticia de proponerme promocionarla en un nuevo concierto –sonrió, acercándose un poco más al micrófono delante de ella.

\- Hablando de proposiciones – continuó la misma reportera – ¿Es cierto que Houyo Triaver cantará con usted?

\- Si, eso ya está decidido, Koga, mi representante lo habló con el mismo en persona y quedó encantado, ya que la canción es diferente a lo que él suele cantar.

\- Señorita Higurashi, una última pregunta por favor – pregunta otro reportero, ella asiente - ¿Usted y el señor Taisho ya fijaron fecha para el matrimonio?

Se quedó dubitativa… ¿Había pensado en ello?... claramente No… se había ocupado en practicar la canción que cantaría, – claro, que usaba excusas para poder salir a ensayar, y obviamente que estaba metido Koga – y soportando a Inuyasha.

Era difícil concentrarse en la canción, cuando, básicamente, aunque no era de su autoría, hablaba mucho sobre lo que sentía…

\- Nos casaremos en dos semanas – se oyó una voz masculina detrás de todos los reporteros.

Todos voltearon al hombre que había dicho eso.

Inuyasha con su traje de la empresa color plomo, con una corbata guinda y su camisa blanca estaba detrás de los reporteros, quienes empezaron a tomarle fotos de inmediato y a hacerle preguntas como ¿Está cómodo con la relación que lleva su prometida con su representante? o ¿Está seguro de casarse con una chica infiel?

Esta última la había hecho enojar… ¿Infiel?... Esa palabra le corresponde a él, no a ella.

Alguien la había tomado del brazo… juraba que si era Inuyasha le daría un tremendo golpe en la cara… aquella palabra le traía recuerdos… _dolorosos recuerdos._

Cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de que era Koga que la instaba a sacarla del escenario en donde ella estaba sentada.

Rápidamente se levantó sin mirar atrás y lo siguió a la parte de atrás, logrando entrar a un camerino.

\- Gracias por sacarme de allí… me dio ganas de correr y golpear a Inuyasha en donde más le duele – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared contraria a la puerta, al fondo del lugar casi vacío, ya que esta solo constaba de una mesa con espejo con focos alrededor en el que había maquillaje y perfumes; un mueble grande, un puff y un pequeño ropero con ropa.

\- Tranquila Kagome – la abrazó con ternura – Yo quiero verte feliz Kagome, ¿Sí?, no dejes que todo esto te afecte, o ¿No te acuerdas de la venganza?

\- Sí, pero…

En ese momento se abre la puerta.

\- Koga bésame – murmura en su oído, bajando el tono de voz para que sólo él pudiera oírla.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Inuyasha está entrando...

Koga acerca su rostro al de Kagome y la besa fervientemente bajando la mano a su pierna y levantándola para que esta se quede firmemente en su cintura, mientras el oji-dorado se queda parado en el umbral de la habitación, observando a los amantes "_profesándose su amor"._

-.-

Había salido por fin de toda esa muchedumbre de personas con grabadoras y cámaras para darse cuenta de que Kagome no estaba. Todos se habían ido del lugar, en el escenario en el que había una mesa con un micrófono y una silla no estaba su adorada prometida.

No había respondido a ninguna pregunta, ya que no quería que Kagome se molestara con él, quería amistarse con ella y el primer paso sería casarse, aunque ella le dejó claro que sería un infierno, estaba seguro que sería mejor si él, desde antes, ponía de su parte para arreglar su estupidez del pasado.

Camina hasta la parte de atrás del escenario y había varias puertas.

Guiado por su intuición abrió la primera puerta y gran sorpresa la que se llevó al ver a Kagome besándose con el idiota de Collins… pero la vista era… no parecían solo besarse, ya que el tipo subió su pierna hasta la cintura y ella rodeó sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Wow… esto no me lo esperaba – apareció una mujer de cabello corto y castaño a su lado – Sacó su cámara y fotografió a la parejita – Te pusieron los cuernos, ¿Eh, Taisho? – dijo para irse corriendo de allí con su nueva noticia.

El siguiente en largarse de allí fue Inuyasha, no se quedaría allí después de lo que vio y para colmo la maldita chismosa de Eri Salvattore los fotografió… apostaría cualquier cosa a que el día de mañana sería _"El cornudo del año"_

-.-

Efectivamente… no se equivocó.

_\- Y así fue como el querido y afamado empresario Inuyasha Taisho se convirtió en el cornudo del mes, ahora pasamos con otras noticias del espectáculo..._

Encima Kagome no había llegado a dormir al departamento… seguro se había ido con el odioso de Collins al de él.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que empezaba a sentir dentro de él?... ¿Celos?... ¿El más mujeriego de todo Japón tiene celos de un representante de quinta?... No, no podría ser… se seguro lo confundía con cualquier otro sentimiento… en fin… si no iba a trabajar toda la empresa se venía en picada y apostaba a que todos en el camino se burlarían de él.

-.-

¿Qué pasaba con el día?... Acaso le había dado poderes mentales o quizá… durante la noche una bruja entró por su ventana y lo convirtió en vidente.

Tal y como lo pensó, todos se burlaban de él.

Claro, iba en su auto, tenía menos posibilidades de ser reconocido, pero para su mala suerte, se le bajó una de las llantas delanteras.

Salió del carro, se quitó la chaqueta negra, se desanudó la corbata azul marino, se remangó las mangas de la camisa blanca y procedió a cambiar la llanta sacando el repuesto que tenía en la maletera.

Todo aquello le llevó unos 10 minutos… unos horribles 10 minutos en los que cada carro que pasaba, paraba a su costado para gritarle _"Cornudo"_ y luego se iban.

En total, llegó a la empresa 5 minutos después y se encontró a grupos de personas dentro cuchicheando.

\- ME ENCANTARÍA SABER QUE ES DE LO QUE TANTO HABLAN COMO PARA QUE DEJEN SUS TRABAJOS DE LADO – gritó furioso al saber que era él, el que estaba en boca de todos.

\- Señor Taisho, lamento lo que pasó con su prometida – le habló la recepcionista… la única que no estaba como cotorra como los demás.

\- Gracias Rin – murmuró – oye Rin, ¿Mi hermano llegó?

\- Pues… Pues… sí llegó hace media hora y estaba impaciente por hablar con usted y... y se le veía algo... pues... algo molesto– tartamudeó la chica de cabello negro y lacio.

\- Gracias Rin, y, por favor, que no se te caiga la baba al hablar de él, ¿sí?

\- Lo-lo lamento… yo

\- Es una broma Rin… tranquila, yo sé perfectamente lo que sientes por él, así que todo tranquilo.

\- Gracias, señor Taisho.

\- De nada. – caminó con una gran sonrisa a su oficina, como le encantaba molestar a la chica que le gustaba a su hermano, obviamente él gustaba de ella, pero la pobre no se daba cuenta, ninguno de los dos sabía de lo que el otro sentía, y era gracioso verlos actuar nerviosos cuando se les menciona el nombre del otro.

Se olvidó de sus problemas por un momento, ya que al entrar al ascensor, se acordó de lo que hiso Kagome… ¿Será verdad que ella se enamoró del maldito lobo ese?

* * *

_Bueno pues... Inuyasha la está pasando muy mal... jajaja..._

_cornudo... ya me lo imagino con un par de cachitos en su_

_cabeza jajajajaja... cof... bueno, aquí __empezó la venganza ¬¬_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? creo que estoy apunto de ser gato :3 ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Inspiración, Inspiración, el siguiente capítulo llegará rápido :3_**

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 14**

* * *

\- Gracias por quedarme aquí Koga… no sabía que tú y Ayame vivían juntos – se sentó en el sofá, el lugar donde se había quedado dormida para ver si daban resultados lo del día anterior.

\- Pues… sí, a decir verdad, las cosas se han apresurado mucho – salió de la cocina con una bandeja en la que habían dos desayunos y se sentó al lado de Kagome, quién aún portaba la ropa del día anterior – ¿Quieres ver la tele por mientras?

\- Claro Koga – respondió segura, mientras agarraba el vaso con yogurt de fresa.

El oji-azul toma el control remoto y enciende la televisión mientras agarraba el vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo tomaba.

_\- Y así fue como el querido y afamado empresario Inuyasha Taisho se convirtió en el cornudo del mes – anunció Eri, la castaña reportera y conductora del bloque de espectáculos – Ahora vamos contigo Yuca._

_\- Bueno Eri, parece que la noticia que nos acabas de dar fue algo tardía, ya que en los exteriores de "__ST PRODUCTIONS", el lugar en donde la afamada estrella empezó su carrera como cantante, hay un gran tumulto… parece que sus fans protestan ante la actitud de Kagome Higurashi, o más bien, la llamada "Aome", nos comunicamos con Ayumi en un enlace directo… Vamos contigo Ayumi._

_\- En efecto Yuca, aquí estoy con varias de las seguidoras de la estrella – reportó la joven de cabello ondulado y negro, se volteó y una de las seguidoras dio un paso adelante tímidamente para que en ese instante Ayumi coloque el micrófono en frente de ella – Dinos… ¿Qué pensaste al ver la noticia de tu adorada estrella?_

_\- Pues… pues… antes que nada… quisiera decir que me llamo Mizuki y no creo que Aome tenga esa actitud, no sólo yo pienso eso, si no que todas aquí creemos que ST productions quiere poner fin a su carrera para…_

No pudieron escuchar más, ya que escucharon unas llaves abrir la puerta y una chica con cabello rojo y ojos esmeraldas entró, cerrando la puerta dando un gran portazo.

La luz del día iluminaba su rostro, demostrando el contorno hinchado de sus ojos, dando la visión de que había estado llorando.

Se acerca a Kagome y le da una cachetada, haciendo que esta toque la parte afectada.

\- Oye Ayame, ¿Qué crees que estás…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada por sobre sus mejillas.

Caminó hasta Koga y le propinó una cachetada igual a que le dio a Kagome.

\- ¡IDIOTA MENTIROSO!

\- Cálmate Ayame…

\- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?... ¿SABES LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE COMETISTE?... Me lo prometiste… Habíamos hablado de esto, INCLUSO ME CONTASTE LO QUE HABÍA PASADO CON ESE TAL INUYASHA Y ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO TE VENGARÍAS MÁS, QUE INCLUSO TE PONDRÍAS DE PARTE DE ÉL PARA QUE LA RECONQUISTARA, PERO PREFERISTE SEGUIR CON TU MALDITA DECISIÓN ESTÚPIDA…

\- ¿Cómo que ibas a ayudar a Inuyasha, Koga? – trató de indagar.

\- TÚ TE CALLAS – volvió a gritar Ayame – Estoy cansada… renuncio a ser tu asistente, y renuncio a ser tu novia Koga, solo vine por mis cosas – caminó por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y se metió en una de ellas.

\- Ayame, escúchame por favor – Koga fue tras ella hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pero… ¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer?... muchas mujeres destrozaron con su relación con Inuyasha y eso le dolió, dejó un oscuro espacio en su corazón, muchas personas no la podrían entender a menos que se pusieran en su lugar… pero ahora quien no entendía era ella… todas esas mujeres tuvieron que ver en el rompimiento de una de las personas que más quería, pero en esta ocasión, bastó solo una persona para romper la unión de otras dos.

Fue una completa idiota, sí, Inuyasha le hiso mucho daño, pero ya se había recuperado de ello, incluso tenía una carrera ya hecha como cantante, hasta modelo de ropa en España, pero todo ello lo cambió por una venganza… una que le saldría muy caro… al parecer, como dice el dicho, "_le salió el tiro por la culata"_… debió de dejar todo eso atrás…

Koga había estado enamorado de ella antes de Ayame, ¿Acaso no pudo aprovechar eso para comenzar de nuevo?... pero en vez de ello le contó sobre su historia y él le conto la suya… aquello que era pasado y que se debía quedar allí, pero el sentimiento de ira estaba allí, ocultando el amor, el cariño.

Parece que en el momento en el que decidió empezar su "dulce" venganza, fue el peor, su intención había sido que solo Inuyasha los viera, pero no sabía que la reportera los fotografió juntos… ¡Y de qué manera!

\- Ayame, por favor escúchame… yo te amo, por favor, no me abandones.

\- Ya te dije que dejes de hablarme, no te pongas en contacto conmigo y no trates de buscarme que no me vas a encontrar – le respondió ella, que salía con dos maletas, pero antes, miró hacia atrás – por cierto, Sango te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo seriamente.

\- Dile que…

\- NO SOY TU MALDITA PALOMA MENSAJERA, ASÍ QUE HABLA TÚ CON ELLA, ADIÓS.

Salió con Koga a su detrás.

Las cosas no podían seguir igual, sus fans debían pensar que querían perjudicarla, y otras personas pensarían que ella es una zorra por engañar a su prometido… peo su intención jamás fue esa…

Está decidido, no iría a ver a Sango, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Agarró su bolso de mano y salió corriendo de allí.

Iba a usar el ascensor, pero observó a Koga hablando con Ayame –más bien, tratando de hacerlo–, para obtener su perdón, así que optó por bajar por las escaleras.

-.-

Por fin llegó al departamento de Inuyasha.

Entró con su propia llave, intuyendo que él se encontraba en la empresa.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, se percató de que había un periódico tirado.

Lo levantó y observó que la foto de ella y Koga estaba en primera plana. Cerró la puerta, pero cuando se había alejado apenas medio metro, se escuchó el sonido de golpes que tocaban la madera.

Pensó que era Inuyasha, pero al abrir se percató de que no era un hombre el que llamaba a la puerta, sino una mujer… aquella mujer con la que se casó, la ex-mujer de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó incómoda por tener que dirigirle aunque sea dos palabras.

\- Quería ver a Inuyasha, para darle fuerzas ante tu estupidez.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú para…

\- No, ¿Quién te creer tú para romper los sentimientos de una persona como lo hiciste tú?

\- Él me los rompió a mí primero.

\- Y ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres ser igual a él, o qué?... o, ya sé, déjame adivinar ¿Hicieron una apuesta para saber quién de los dos era más infiel? – dijo esto último con sarcasmo - ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que no sólo le haces daño a él, sino también a ti misma?

\- No eres quién para opinar – rebatió.

\- De hecho sí lo soy, porque soy yo quien sabe que él aún está enamorado de ti, soy yo quien ha soportado sus tonterías – vio que Kagome iba a hablar, pero ella se adelantó – Tonterías como llamar tu nombre mientras intimábamos o mencionarte dormido, no sé qué le pasaba, creo que tenía un gran cargo de conciencia por dejarte llorando o te quería de verdad.

\- ¿En serio hiso eso?

\- Sí, y no pongas esa cara, porque no sé si te ves más idiota ahora o en la foto de las noticias – respondió Kikyo con la misma frialdad – A pesar de que solo lo buscaba por dinero, me encariñé con él como amigos, y no te pongas celosita porque tengo mi propio novio, ahora sí, me voy.

\- Espera Kikyo… - no le hiso caso, ya que ella se fue caminando hasta el ascensor desapareciendo por las puertas de este. – Gracias – susurró.

No podía caer en esa trampa, ya que quizás Inuyasha la llamó para que hablara con ella… pero también pudo haber sido que aquella mujer fuera voluntariamente a hablar con ella.

En esos instantes, odió la gran confusión que sintió en su interior.

Cerró la puerta y fue directamente al lugar donde estaba el teléfono.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que empezaría a arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_Uff... bueno, ¿Qué hará Kagome?_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: valeaome_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? creo que ya soy un gato :3 ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Me llegó la inpiración... con moco pero llegó... seee... me agarró la gripe con fuerza y ahorita estoy llorando -no por el capi, sino por que me arden los ojos-_**

**_Ahora si... a la camita!... digo... A leer! -lo primero era para mí jejeje ¬¬ -_**

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 15**

* * *

– Debes arreglar las cosas Inuyasha, le das mala publicidad a la empresa, y si todo sigue así, papá no tardará en echarte de aquí – avisó Sesshomaru, son su típica mirada fría y su actitud impasible

Ni siquiera entiende que es lo que le ve Rin en él… en fin.

– Ya lo sé, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance aunque no te prometo nada, ella está empeñada en hacerme la vida imposible – murmuró con pesar.

Desde que escuchó la conversación entre Koga y Kagome, se dio cuenta realmente de cuánto daño le había hecho, y si aquel beso con el que tildaban de "cornudo", era parte de su venganza, pues… dejaría que se regodeara en su cara que tiene de amante a su representante, él no haría nada para detenerla, no quería provocarle más dolor del que ya tenía. Fingiría -por ella- que no soportaba su supuesta infidelidad… _todo lo haría por ella._

–Señor Sesshomaru – entró su secretaria Mizuki, de cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros, esbelta, pero para su jefe, no le llegaba ni a los talones de la hermosa recepcionista – Una mujer llamó al señor Inuyasha y me dejó el recado de que encendiera la televisión y que cambiara al canal 6.

–Está bien Mizuki, gracias.

– De nada señor Taisho – se despidió melosamente, pero les daba igual a ambos.

Sesshomaru abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saca un diminuto control remoto y presiona uno de los botones, para que una parte de la pared contraria diera vuelta y apareciera un televisor plasma.

Presiona el número 6 e inmediatamente aparece una imagen del noticiero, en la que aparecía Eri Salvattore sentada en un sillón de cuero blanco teniendo de fondo una pared color blanca y a los lados paredes anaranjadas que contrastaba con su vestido marrón formal.

– _ "… Ahora tenemos una exclusiva con la estrella Aome, démosle un aplauso" – _anunció, mientras enfocaban a la artista, vistiendo un par de shorts jean que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, con una blusa blanca de tiras, acentuada a su figura como una segunda piel, un par de botas negras que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y se amarraba desde abajo hasta arriba, dejando solo ver una pequeña porción de su pierna; llevaba el cabello sujetado en una cola alta y su flequillo bien peinado.

Kagome se sentó en el sillón blanco vacío, al lado de Eri, pero separándolas por una mesita de centro con un jarrón de azucenas.

–_ "Ahora, queremos que nos cuentes, ¿Por qué tanta infidelidad hacia el popular empresario?"_ – preguntó.

– _"Bueno… ante todo, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, yo no pensaba meterlos a todos en mis asuntos personales, pero ello se debió a mi posición de cantante"_

–_ "Disculpa Aome pero no respondiste a la…"_

–_ "No, mi nombre no es Aome, es Kagome, Ka-go-me… lamento haber decepcionado a todos, ya sean o no mis fans, pero, no quería que todo esto se saliera de control yo… cuando empecé mi carrera como cantante, bueno, antes para ser exactos, me encontraba en un estado de depresión, causado por una sola persona…"_

–_ "Me imagino que es tu prometido el empresario Inuyasha, ¿No?"_

–_ "Preferiría no afirmarlo o negarlo… me encontraba muy triste hasta que Koga me encontró, yo estaba hasta ese momento muy agradecida con él, me había forjado no sólo una carrera como cantante, sino también como modelo en España"_

–_ "Entonces, el mantenerlo como tu amante es una clase de agradecimiento hacia su persona, ¿No es así?"_

–_ "Oiga, en primer lugar, odio que cambien mis palabras, no he dicho nada como eso… todo esto fue hecho a base de una estúpida venganza… por lo que hoy y aquí mismo… tengo que decirles a todos, que renuncio a ser cantante, el inmiscuirse en mi vida privada es una completa molestia, quiero darle finalidad a esto, mi decisión no fue tomada por nadie de ST Productions, ellos también me ayudaron mucho, así que no les echen la culpa a ninguno de ellos… pero el concierto que se dará dentro de tres días, el contrato con Hoyo Triaver sigue vigente, así que él se encontrará allí para la nueva canción. Será mi último concierto"_

–_ "Y… sobre el compromiso con el señor Taisho…"_

–_ "Francamente, no sé cuál sea su opinión de todo esto, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él desde que usted sacó la noticia, como si fuera pan caliente" – dijo con frialdad, mirando a Eri – "Una vez más, quiero privacidad, y no creo que solo yo lo piense, ha puesto a que muchas estrellas piensan que se deberían de retirar de su carrera por la incomodidad de que estén sacando al aire cada recoveco de sus vidas… ¿Es que no nos pueden dejar en paz?" – se molestó, se paró de su lugar y se fue._

Las personas en el set se quedaron heladas observando la actitud de la -por ahora- estrella.

– Tengo que salir Sesshomaru – se levantó de su lugar.

– Arréglalo pronto idiota – le avisa su hermano mientras apagaba la televisión.

Al igual que su hermano, se había quedado asombrado por lo que Kagome había dicho.

Inuyasha jamás creyó que Kagome sacaría a relucir su pasado de esa manera, tenía que hablar con ella en el acto, no lo dejaría pasar, tenía que decirle cuanto la había extrañado después de dejarla, lo confundido que se había sentido con respecto a sus sentimientos, por que como dice el dicho "_no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_"….

-.-

– Vamos Kagome, tu puedes con todo esto, lloraste mucho, por eso, vas a soportar los recuerdos, vamos tu puedes – se decía ella misma al espejo en uno de los camerinos del edificio del Canal 6 – Siempre fuiste fuerte… – por más autoconfianza que ella misma trataba de darse, no lograba dejar de derramar lágrimas – ¡Maldición Higurashi!, deja de llorar.

– No reprimas tus sentimientos, solo déjalos fluir.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó al notar la voz varonil que acababa de entrar al lugar… no quería que la vea así… demacrada, triste.

– Quería una explicación acerca de lo que dijiste – habló Inuyasha acercándose a ella – ¿En serio tanto daño te hice?

– ¿Eres idiota?, me echaste el mundo por la ventana, yo creía ciegamente en ti, compartía todo contigo, para mí no habían secretos, siempre fuiste una de las personas a las que más a adore en este mundo, a parte de mis padres, a los que les debo una disculpa por todo lo que dicen las noticias… jamás te hice algo para que me trataras de esa forma, siempre fui dulce y cariñosa contigo, tratando de ser la novia perfecta… tratando de que el Inuyasha mujeriego desapareciera, ¿Pero cómo me lo pagaste?, acostándote con la mayoría de chicas de la universidad, engañándome cada vez que íbamos a salir, diciéndome que tenías un compromiso pendiente, diciéndome palabras duras el día en que te separaste de mí, incluso tuviste sexo con la camarera que nos atendió en nuestra cita de aniversario y te casaste con ella – se volteó y lo miró de frente, observando la culpabilidad en los ojos miel… pero no se dejaría amedrentar… no en este momento, primero tenía que sacarle en cara todo aquello que la hizo mal – no tienes la menor idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que entraba a un salón, todas las chicas me miraban, se reían de mí, cuchicheaban sobre ti y yo pensaba que estaban celosas porque te tenía, pero todo tenía una razón… incluso cuando empecé a ser modelo, me encontré con Kelly Scroth, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?, la pobre chica a quién llevaste a tu departamento en nuestro cuarto mes juntos, ella me pidió perdón, me dijo todo lo que decías de mi a mis espaldas… me lo dijo todo… y yo no sabía nada de ello, porque si me llegaba a enterar de eso antes yo… yo...

– ¿Tú que Kagome?, no creo que seas capaz de hacerme daño porque tú no eres así, yo ya sabía de tu venganza, y si no dije nada fue para no hacerte más daño… Kagome, yo te amo, y lo comprendí, después de que esa escena de verte llorando en el piso se repetía constantemente en mi mente, yo mismo me reprochaba mi actitud, pero cuando quise buscar referencias sobre ti, solo me dijeron que te habías ido lejos para rehacer tu vida, si quieres pregúntale a Kikyo, ella no te mentirá, porque esa fue la razón por la que ella también se iba con otros hombres estando casada conmigo, bueno eso y la plata… Si quieres te doy mi laptop, ahí verás todas las fotos que tenía de ti, y de fondo está la de aquel día en que fuimos al parque de diversiones y pasamos por el túnel del amor… Kagome todos esos recuerdos siguen en mi mente, jamás los voy a olvidar.

– Yo tampoco… yo ya no quiero continuar con todo esto, porque mi corazón ya no puede soportar todo esto, no quiero comprometerme contigo, no quiero tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, porque la misma situación no se comete de nuevo ni por error… no quiero continuar, hice daño a personas que aprecio, y no eres precisamente tú…

– ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?, ¿Por qué no confiesas que sigues enamorada de mí?

– Porque admitirlo solo lograría que el último pedazo roto de mi corazón caiga, no debí volver a Japón, no debí dejar mi carrera en España por volver aquí…

– Lo hiciste porque me sigues amando…

– Basta Inuyasha… por favor

– Dame una oportunidad Kagome, prométeme que me dejarás conquistarte…

– No Inuyasha, ya lo dije antes, renuncio a todo, a ser cantante, a la venganza, al dinero… a ti, mi último día de fama será el viernes, luego de eso, volveré a ser la chica de antes… no te quiero volver a ver… así que no me busques, ¿Sí? – dicho todo lo que tenía que decir se levantó, agarró su cartera plateada y se fue sin más.

El peli-plata se quedó con la palabra en la boca… por su culpa perdería a su _Kaggie_… y no quería, no quería dejarla ir, porque sin ella el mundo ya no tenía sentido… ahora el del corazón roto era él, ya no le importaba si le ponían apodos despectivos, no le importaba la herencia de su padre… lo que al le importaba era recuperarla, pero por lo visto no iba a poder cumplir con su promesa.

* * *

_Uff... bueno, ¿Qué pasará después?, _

_¿Inuyasha la dejará libre o aprovechará su momento de vulnerabilidad? ¬¬ espero que Kagome le mande una patada en las... _

_ ¿Qué pasará de concierto?, ¿Eri dejará de ser metiche?_

_¿Creen que valió la pena que Kagome dejara de ser famosa?_

_ ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? ¿O será solo porque tengo gripe?_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? creo que ya soy un gato :3 ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Ahora estoy con tos, dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, en fin, me demoré por ir al doctor, todo para no saber -por ahora- lo que me aqueja, pero tuve mi momento en que un halo de luz me iluminaba y salió el capi. 16 :3_**

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^ ... se acerca cada vez más al final.**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 16**

* * *

– Hola a todos, los extrañe un montón – habló. Se veía fantástica con el vestido amarillo entallado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, el chalequito blanco de manga larga, y las balerinas blancas. En el cabello portaba una simple vincha blanca, dejando sus rulos libres y su flequillo estaba alborotado, tal y como le gustaba.

La multitud gritaba emocionados por volver a ver a la cantante quién se encontraba desaparecida por dos días hasta el viernes, en que se dejó ver por el balcón de su departamento.

Bueno, a decir verdad, el primero de los tres días fue a la casa de sus padres, para pedirles perdón por su actitud de los recientes días, ellos la perdonaron, porque fueron ellos los que también vieron a su hija sufrir cuando se hablaban por_ skype_.

– ¿Me extrañaron? – Gritó y obtuvo un sonoro _sí_ – ¡No los escucho! – otro gran _Si_ retumbó.

El segundo día, fue al departamento de Koga a pedirle perdón por el mal que había causado en sus vidas, pero lo encontró fue… bueno… inesperado, por lo menos no los vio, solo los escuchó, ya que ella, al llegar departamento de la pareja, dio solo dos toques a la puerta, y lo que recibió fue un grito de ambos, que parecía -o más bien era- de placer, completamente ruborizada volvió a tocar y tuvo que esperar 5 minutos para que Koga le abriera la puerta con una bata azul y todo su cabello desatado -y si no hubiera sabido que él era hombre, hubiera jurado que con el cabello suelto parecía mujer- y todo revuelto.

La dejó pasar y Ayame le gritó en su cara miles de improperios, pero claro, dejó que se desahogara con ella porque sabía que se lo merecía, luego le explicó el porqué de sus acciones… y, para variar, la oji-verde terminó por perdonarla después de horas y horas de conversaciones y posibles soluciones al problema de Kagome, y todo se resumía a seis palabras: _Irse lejos y rehacer su vida_.

Lo primero, estaba segura que Ayame no lo decía porque tenía miedo a que le quitara a su novio, sino porque era necesario estar lejos de Inuyasha, lejos de todo lo que le hiciera daño, o sea -de nuevo- Inuyasha, y lo de rehacer su vida, por tercera vez tenía que ver con Inuyasha, porque si ella quería tener la familia que siempre soñó, tenía que olvidarse de los dolorosos recuerdos que el insensible del peli-plateado grabó en su mente… aunque… no todos eran malos momentos…

– Aquí estoy como se los prometí a todos, primero, quiero disculparme con todos por segunda vez, porque todo lo que hice, obviamente estuvo mal, porque siempre debí separar el trabajo de los problemas personales – todos gritaron un _Te perdonamos Aome_ – Gracias a todos – caminó hasta el lado izquierdo del escenario levantando las manos, a lo que la gente le hizo caso, luego fue corriendo hasta el lado derecho bajando las manos, provocando una _ola_ en la multitud – luego fue corriendo y riendo hasta el centro – Ahora, voy a cantar una canción nueva con el cantante Hoyo Triaver, ¿Lo conocen? – Gritaron un _Sí_ e inmediatamente un joven de cabello marrón salió de lo que parecían ser unas puertas ocultas al fondo y al centro del escenario.

Llevaba una casaca azul con unos jeans negro algo holgados y zapatillas verde fosforescente. En el cuello portaba una gran cadena de oro que llevaba su nombre y una más grande de plata con el símbolo de una cruz.

– ¡Hola, hola! – Todas las chicas gritaron como fans enloquecidas – Como todos saben, este no es mi estilo de canción, pero… – hizo una pequeña pausa, por lo que las chicas volvieron a corear un _¡Hojo!_ \- Yo… haré lo que pueda con la ayuda de Aome, ¿O no?

– Claro Hoyo…

– Pero… – el joven hizo una pausa misteriosa y continuó – Esta no es mi noche al parecer…

Se escuchó una canción de fondo una voz comenzó a cantar.

_Ya sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento,_

_Que por las veces que he mentido es muy difícil que creas en mí…_

El peli-castaño solo la miraba feliz, mientras ella trataba de buscar con su mirada la voz de aquel extraño cantante.

Hasta que las puertas obscuras del escenario se abrieron por segunda vez, dando paso a un joven de cabello plateado peinado en una coleta alta con una camisa blanca con los dos primero s botones desabrochados y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos italianos.

Hoyo había salido del escenario, por lo que le dejó vía libre a Inuyasha para que pudiera desplegar su amor ante la joven.

_Quien no se ha equivocado y por error a herido un corazón,_

_Pues que tire la primera piedra, esta noche me arrodillo por tu amor_

De acuerdo con la canción, él se arrodillo frente a ella con micrófono en mano enfrente de las miles de personas que se hallaban gritando de la emoción al saber quién era.

_Perdón, te fallé y no fue esa mi intención_

_Por unas noches de aventura, hay un dilema entre tú y yo,_

_Fui un infiel, lentamente me consumo y el dolor, _

_Que me parta un rayo si te miento arrepentido en mi interior._

Kagome despertó de su embelesamiento y continuó con la canción, fingiendo que lo que el ambarino había hecho no le afectaba en nada…

_No soy aquella niña a la que ayer robaste un beso,_

_El arco iris que alumbraba mis mañanas ha perdido su color,_

_Cuando se pierde la confianza de quien amas ya no hay nada, _

_No hay razón, por continuar esa novela si el guión se trata de traición._

"El show debe continuar" se repetía constantemente en su mente, pero no cambió su rostro de estupefacción… Inuyasha jamás le había cantado, ni siquiera lo había escuchado cantar en todo el tiempo como novios que tuvieron… y ahora le sorprende con una impresionante voz…

_Perdón… de qué… no me vas a convencer,_

_Por tantas noches de amar con una, la soledad de mi habitación_

_Me fuiste infiel, no te hagas el loco la víctima soy yo,_

_Que me parta un rayo si te perdono adolorida en mi interior._

El oji-dorado sonrió, sabía que el trayecto al cálido centro de Kagome sería difícil, pero el aprendería a ser paciente, seguiría adelante aunque le pusiesen piedras en el camino… todo por volver a obtener el amor de Kagome. (Inuyasha canta en los paréntesis :3)

_NO… (No te alejes de mí)_

_No, no, no, no… (Mi corazoncito no palpita sin ti)_

_Demasiados sin sabores voy… en…_

En ese mismo momento no supo que más hacer, se paralizó por completo al ver en una de las tribunas, un gran cartel con la inscripción:

_Te amo Kagome, y eso no cambiará jamás. _

_Tu Inu._

Salió corriendo del escenario con lágrimas en los ojos, se suponía que el vuelo a Madrid saldría una hora después de que el concierto terminara, pero francamente, el ver el intento de Inuyasha por reconquistarla, la dañó más, porque aún no estaba preparada para confiar, para volver a depositar su confianza… para volver con él…

– Kagome, el concierto…

– Aquí termina Ayame – entró al camerino con la una estrella con su nombre en la puerta y entró – Dile a Koga que me regreso a España, no puedo seguir un minuto más aquí – gritó, salió con una casaca con capucha color rojo y se lo colocó, no sin antes quitarse el chalequito blanco, y con una mochila blanca .

– Pero Kagome… – intentó detenerla pero no pudo… Sabía que lo que Inuyasha tramaba no iba a ser bueno…

– Lo siento por dejarlos así, tomaré tu consejo, así que me mandan por _Whatsapp_ el dinero que le debo a los organizadores y yo se los devuelvo junto a una paga para ti y Koga, me quiero olvidar de todo esto.

– Pero Kagome…

– Adiós. – Salió corriendo por una de las puertas traseras y paró un taxi con éxito – Lléveme al aeropuerto por favor.

Llegaron en un trayecto de 20 minutos, de los cuales tuvo que esperar 40 minutos para poder abordar el avión.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 29 por favor, acercarse a la puerta 12"_

Fue con su mochila hasta el lugar designado, entregó su boleto y subió al avión, en el que le había tocado el asiento junto a la ventana.

Acomodó su "equipaje" en la parte superior y se sentó colocándose un par de audífonos.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, lentamente abrió los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – gritó alertando a los pasajeros.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará?, ¿Será Inuyasha?, ¿Será Koga?, ¿Un nuevo personaje?_

_¿Cómo hizo Kagome para no aburrirse esperando?_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Se fue la gripe, me puse a ver anime, ¿Y qué creen?, la lucecita dentro de mí se encendió y supe que escribir... fue inspiración pura... así que espero que les guste..._**

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^ ... se acerca cada vez más al final... naaa era mentira... ¿O no?**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 17**

* * *

– ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – gritó alertando a los pasajeros.

– ¿Para qué son los aviones?

– ¡No respondas a una pregunta con otra!

– Ahora recuerdo cuando te hacía enfadar cada vez que me preguntabas algo, primero te besaba y luego te calmabas.

Kagome se quedó de piedra al recordar…

_– ¿Qué te pareció la película? – sus cabellos se mecían con el aire al salir del cine al igual que su vestido rosa._

– _¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sonrió el joven de camiseta celeste y jean azules._

– _No me respondas a una pregunta con otra, es de mala educación._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _¡Ya basta Inu… _– _se tuvo que quedar callada al sentir un tierno beso de parte de él, uno que no demostraba nada más que cariño… un simple roce de labios, claro que ella no lo notaba y lo confundía con amor._

Volviendo al presente, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya estaba sentado al lado suyo con una sonrisa que se asemejaba al _Grinch._

– ¿Para qué vas a ir a Madrid? – preguntó ella sin volverlo a mirar… de hecho, si quería verlo, poder contemplar sus hermosas orbes doradas, pero si lo miraba, era capaz de salir corriendo del avión aunque estuviera en el aire.

– Este avión no va a España, Kagome…

-.-

– ¿Dime que pasó Ayame?, estoy segura que tu sabías algo de esto.

– _De hecho, yo había visto a Inuyasha antes del concierto, primero había ido a tu camerino y luego, de casualidad lo encontré en el armario del conserje aprendiéndose la canción que ibas a cantar._

– Entonces, él cambió los boletos, no pude ir a Madrid, ¿Por qué no me alertaste de su presencia? – preguntó enojada, mientras veía al pelinegro llamar por teléfono.

_– Pues porque pensé que él te buscaba, aunque se me hizo raro lo de verlo cantar solo en aquel armario… En fin, ¿En dónde estás?_

– En Osaka – suspiró derrotada.

– _¿Osaka?_

– Sí… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Lo peor es que no tenían boletos para Tokio. No sabía dónde quedarme e Inuyasha me ofreció su rancho… – volteó a ver a Inuyasha que seguía en el teléfono y caminó a unos metros más allá de él – Ayame… sabes que no me puedo quedar con él, no porque no desee perdonarlo, sino porque no estoy lista para…

_– Si puedes Kagome, si vas con él, quizá con esa experiencia puedas darte cuenta de que en verdad puedes estar cerca de Inuyasha sin que las hormonas se te alboroten y quieras besarlo y gritarle que lo perdonas… o…_

– O…

_– Podrías volver a confiar en él y olvidar lo que pasó meses antes…_

-.-

– Hogar dulce hogar – dijo él aventando la mochila de Kagome a uno de los sillones de cuero que se encontraban en la sala.

Todo parecía específicamente planificado y en un orden exacto. Predominaban el color crema, marrón y beige, con algunos tonos naranja.

Sillones de cuero, un televisor plasma, una mesa de centro de cristal con fotografías encima y también en las paredes crema, unas eran de la familia Taisho y otras simple mente eran caras pinturas, adornaban la sala.

– Para mí no es dulce – murmuró por lo bajo – Tienes suerte de que en dos días no hayan vuelos – gritó, observando como el oji-dorado subía unas grandes escaleras beige que conducían al segundo piso.

– No fue la suerte… fue el destino – le devolvió las palabras con una gran sonrisa que la chica no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Se sentó en el sofá en frente de la televisión, vio el control encima de la mesa de centro y prendió el aparato.

Inmediatamente la imagen fue a parar al programa de Eri Salvattore.

– _"Y como pueden ver, el osado empresario Inuyasha Taisho le cantó y hasta le llevó flores, pero no contento con ello hizo que fans de la reconocida Aome levantaran un hermoso cartel"_

_Les dije que no me llamaran Aome... _pensó ella.

Pasaron el video de ellos dos en el concierto y el momento en que el mensaje de Inuyasha fue elevado por varias chicas asistentes al concierto.

– _"Pero al parecer, la joven cantante no dio su brazo a torcer en cuanto a la relación de ambos, por lo que salió huyendo, cual colegiala asustadiza"_ – se dejó escuchar a la par en que Kagome se veía a sí misma huir con la misma descripción que la reportera -y conductora-.

– ¿Viendo la repetición de mi _hazaña_? – susurraron en su oído. El aire caliente en aquella zona erógena, hizo que la piel se le erizara, que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y que anhelara más de aquel contacto… pero luego volvió a la realidad parándose firmemente.

– ¿Hay… hay algún problema con eso? – lo miró mientras él seguía de rodillas detrás del sofá, con los brazos en el espaldar y la cabeza encima de la parte superior… la asustó y la puso nerviosa… definitivamente no debió haber ido con él…

– No – comenzó a reír… ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba aquella dulce melodía? – Solo venía a decirte que ya hay un cuarto preparado para ti… y espero que no te moleste que no haya nadie más, lo que sucede es que normalmente, a estas horas de la noche, los sirvientes están en sus respectivas casas.

– No te preocupes…

– Bien, ven, tengo que mostrarte tu habitación…

Ella asiente, apagando el televisor y siguiendo al pelinegro hasta el segundo piso, para llegar a una puerta blanca, la cual fue abierta por el chico, vislumbrando una cama con dosel, una ventana blanca cuadrada y un tocador también blanco.

– Espero que te sientas cómoda por estos dos días… – murmuró, recostándose en el marco.

– Gracias Inuyasha – ella se paró en frente de él y le sonrió.

Los envolvió un incómodo silencio mientras sus miradas se encontraban… no sabían cuándo, no sabían cómo, pero una fuerza dentro de ellos los empujaba hacia el otro lentamente, como si ambos fueran imanes… Inuyasha bajó sus labios a los de ella y los unió delicadamente en un anhelante beso, combinando sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos, fantasías sin igual que no se sabía si se podrían o no cumplir… pero aquel cúmulo de pensamientos fueron opacados con la intervención de la cordura de parte de la chica… por aquella vocecita dentro de ella que hacía mella en sus acciones y traía todo de la ficción a la realidad… y el perdón aún era algo abstracto en sus vidas.

– Hasta mañana – murmuró raudamente para luego entrar al lugar, y cerrar la puerta lentamente quedándose de espaldas a esta, cerrando los ojos. Estaba feliz, por dentro y por fuera… será que ella aún estaba… no… arrugó el ceño ante ese pensamiento… ella no podía seguir… ¿O sí?... a pesar de todo el daño hecho... esperaba que no... aunque lo que sentía le decía lo contrario.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se quedó con la frente pegada a la puerta blanca pensando… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera puesto distancia?, decía, pues ella había correspondido al beso apasionado y delicado a la vez que le había dado jamás en la vida -por lo menos a ella, ya que con otras solo eran momentos en la cama-, tendría que esperar a mañana y no comer ansias, peo algo era seguro… dormiría como nunca, pensando en que, tal vez… sólo tal vez… tenga alguna esperanza de volver con ella.

* * *

_¿Se lo esperaban?... ¿El fic terminará pronto?... _

_¿Hubieran hecho lo mismo que Kagome o hubieran_

_hecho lo contrario?..._

_¿El fic será publicado rápidamente?..._

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Estuve un poquito -muy-... como decirlo...ocupada... los profesores me dejan muchos trabajos... sigo haciéndo mis tareas, pero encontré un tiempito para publicar este capítulo, espero que les guste :D_**

_**Disfrútenlo ^_^ ... se acerca cada vez más al final... naaa era mentira... ¿O no?**_

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 18**

* * *

Sentía que alguien la miraba, pero Inuyasha no sería capaz de entrar a su habitación, ¿Verdad?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones y un cabello rojo.

¿Qué hacía un niño en su habitación?

– ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó el pequeño con inocencia.

– Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

– ¡¿Tú eres Aome?! – preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez, la alegría y la fascinación se notaban en su voz.

– Pues…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

– Kagome… traje tu… – los miró a los dos, primero a la recién despertada azabache y luego al pequeño en frente de ella – Shippo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues, Tía Tsubaki me tlajo, me dijo que papi y mami tuvieron que hacer un lalgo viaje y que teníamos que venir aquí para que tú me cuidaras – respondió el niño, subiéndose a mi cama – Tío Yasha, ¿Pol qué tienes a la cantante Aome aquí?

– Es una larga historia Shippo – dejó la bandeja en el tocador desprovisto de objetos – ¿Tía Tsubaki sigue en casa?

– Cleo que sigue dulmiendo, llegamos hace dos meses y ayer fuimos a un restaurante y llegamos muy talde, y la única que nos pudo ablir fue la cocinera Kaede, cleo que no podía dolmir bien – siguió hablando el pequeño y sonrió, mostrando que se le había caído un diente recientemente.

– Bueno, entonces, ve a despertarla, necesito hablar con ella, ¿Sí? – se inclinó y le revolvió el rojizo cabello – Dile que la espero en el despacho.

– ¡Sí Tío Inuyasha! – hizo caso, feliz de poder ver a su tío. Se suponía que solo lo veía en vacaciones, pero esta vez, las vacaciones se adelantaron, según parecía, salió del lugar, dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome solos.

El silencio era incómodo.

Al parecer, ninguno quería recordar -o mencionar- lo pasado la noche anterior… lo sentido, y lo vivido a través de aquel beso.

¿Quién podría imaginar que con tan solo un beso tu mundo se podría poner de cabeza?

– Creo que necesitamos unas grandes tijeras – habló Inuyasha con un tinte de broma.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Kagome, su rostro era de confusión, mientras observaba al peli-negro, quién, parecía contener una sonrisa.

– Para cortar la tensión entre los dos.

Kagome se empezó a reír, Inuyasha aprovechó eso y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, en el cuello, luego en las axilas, y finalmente en su estómago, disfrutando de las risas de ella, mientras la imitaba y con una gran sonrisa bajó hasta sus pies y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la planta de ellos.

– Jajajajaja…. INUYASHA BASTA… jajajajajaja… basta… por favor… tengo…tengo hambre… jajajaja… por fa ajajajajajajajajja… quiero mi… ah jajajjajajaja… desa-jajjajaja-yuno

– Bien, bien, jajajajaja, te soltaré, pero luego me recompensarás luego.

– Estás chiflado Inuyasha – se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido.

-.-

Bajó vistiendo unos jeans pitillo azules, un polo rosado con mangas de tres cuartos y zapatillas converse negras.

Iba a ir hasta la cocina, pero al bajar la escalera, se encontró a Shippo recostado contra una puerta marrón, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

– Shippo, ¿Qué paso? – se acercó a él preocupada y el niño se agarró a ella con fuerza, como temiendo separarse de ella y lloró con todas fuerzas.

Inuyasha y una mujer de cabello plateado largo, aparecieron por la puerta en la que el pequeñito había estado.

– Shippo… – Inuyasha se había quedado sin palabras… – No debiste haber escuchado Shippo…

– Tía Tsubaki, ¿Pol qué no me dijiste la veldad? – preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza – ¿Pol qué no me dijiste que papi y mami murieron?

Ahora Kagome lo entendía todo. Miró a Inuyasha y a este se le escapó una lágrima.

– Shippo, no te lo dije porque es demasiado duro para un niño inteligente de seis años, lamentablemente, papi Sessh y mami Rin, no pudieron sobrevivir al impacto del choque – la mujer también lloraba con cada palabra que ella misma decía – Shippo querido, tú sabes lo mucho que quería a tu mamita Rin, pero, ellos ya no están con nosotros… los dos, ahora, te están mirando desde el cielo, vigilan lo bueno que eres, te siguen día a día, y ellos se pondrían tristes si tú… si tú lloras por papi y mami.

La señora corrió escaleras arriba y dejó a Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo a fuera del despacho.

La azabache levantó a Shippo, quién seguía llorando por sus papitos, y caminó hasta Inuyasha, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Inuyasha la abrazó a ella y al pequeño, escondiendo su cara en la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

– Tranquilo Inuyasha, vas a ver que todo va a mejorar…

– No Kagome… él era mi único hermano, a pesar de que nos llevábamos mal, yo sentía un cariño especial hacia él, como todo hermano menor… y mi cuñada era como de mi familia, la apreciaba mucho por tener el valor de estar con un iceberg como Sesshomaru, porque gracias a Rin, él cambió muchísimo… yo aprendí a tenerlos como mi familia, y Shippo – acarició su cabeza mientras el niño lo miraba – yo lo considero como a un hijo, y no quisiera verlo triste por eso… Por eso la Tía Tsubaki no quería decirte nada, a ella también le afecta mucho la partida de Sesshomaru y Rin.

– Tío Inuyasha… ¿Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?

– Esta es tu casa pequeño monstruo…

-.-

Luego de aquella emotiva reunión -en la que también abrazaron a Tsubaki, la madre de Rin, a quién, en vez de decirle abuelita, Shippo le dice Tía de cariño- fueron a un picnic, ya que al día siguiente, tendrían que volver a Tokio para ver en qué lugar fueron enterrados, ya que, según Tsubaki, ella y su esposo organizaron todo…

– _Y ¿Por qué no me avisaron?_

– _Porque tú no estabas disponible para nosotros, recuerda que estabas ensimismado con tu esposita de adorno, esa… Kikyo…_

– _Aun así debieron avisarme._

– _Si llamamos a tu casa, pero ella no nos quiso atender…_

Olvidando parte de la conversación en el despacho, Inuyasha fijó su vista en Kagome, quién, caminaba con un hermoso vestido blanco, un cinturón negro y sandalias doradas, con Shippo -vestido con un polo negro y un overol- de su mano derecha y una cesta de la mano izquierda, parecida a la que llevaba Tsubaki, quién se había vestido con unos pantalones holgados negros y un polo con cuello en "U", de botones.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una colina en la que un gran árbol les daba sombra, por lo que escogieron ese lugar para hacer el picnic.

Observaba a Kagome desenvolverse con Shippo de una manera impresionante, como si ella hubiera estado capacidad para ser buena, amable y caritativa con los niños.

_"Ella sería una buena madre…"_

* * *

_¿Se lo esperaban?... ¿El fic terminará pronto?... _

_¿Matarán a la autora por asesinar a Sesshomaru y Rin?_

_¿En realidad habrán muerto?_

_¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas?..._

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Que fueeeeee... Hola a todos, los extrañé un montón... jejeje... lo siento, ayer me quedé viendo a un youtuber -que se llama Sebastián Villalobos- y pues, me maté de la risa y estoy muy quisquillosa el día de hoy... a parte de eso, quería decirles que lamento el retraso T-T, pero que hoy les traje el capítulo 19 :3 _**

**_Este fic se acerca cada vez más hacia el final ^_^_**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 19**

* * *

– En esta foto Inuyasha sale cachetón y regordete… el pequeñín tenía solo tres añitos y cada vez que tratábamos de darle papilla, él lo botaba – relataba la cocinera Kaede.

– Entonces, ¿Usted fue su nana? – preguntó Kagome, sentada en el sofá, junto a la anciana de cabellos plateados.

– Claro que sí – afirmó – yo ayudaba a su madre, la señora Izayoi, a cuidarlo, porque de niño fue demasiado travieso.

La chica cambia de página y se encuentra con un tierno oji-dorado, cubierto de lodo, con un overol, polo celeste con dibujitos de globos y pequeños zapatitos de cuero.

– Aquí, tenía cinco años, salió del rancho cuando llovía, su padre, su madre y yo, salimos a buscarlo, pero no lo encontramos, el pequeño estaba con los caballos, dándole de comer a colmillo – señala el caballo blanco detrás del pequeño – Ese era su hermoso colmillo, su padre se lo regaló cuando apenas este era un potrillo y digamos que lo acompañó toda su infancia y parte de su niñez.

– ¿Qué le pasó?, ayer pasamos por las caballerizas y no había ninguno parecido a ese.

– Pues… – la mujer de cabello plateado amarrado en moño y arrugas propias de la edad, se fijó por todos lados, y cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie más con ellas, se decidió a hablar – cuando el niño Inuyasha cumplió diez años, su caballo recibió una mordida de serpiente, se quedó echado por mucho tiempo y ya sabe lo que dicen cuando un caballo decide echarse – la miró con pesar.

– Se murió…

Kaede asintió, y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kagome, siendo incapaz de contenerse al imaginarse al niñito de la foto, sufrir por su adorado animal.

– ¡Kagome! – se escuchó un agudo grito – ¡Kagome!... ¡Tío Yasha!, ¡Nana Kaede!, ¡Tía Tsubaki! ¡Vengan… rápido!

Kaede y Kagome inmediatamente fueron corriendo hasta el pequeño -aunque Kaede caminaba rápido-, se escuchaba asustado, aterrado… algo le debió de pasar.

– ¡Kagome!, ¡Tío Yasha!, ¡Tía Tsubaki!, ¡Nana Kaede!... ¡Mi mami y mi papi están aquí!

Todos llegaron a la entrada, y vieron al pequeño tirado en el suelo con sus ojos perdidos en la nada.

– Shippo… – llegó Inuyasha, quién había estado en el despacho, arreglando unos papeles de la empresa, ya que controlarla desde lejos era un poco difícil, hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo – Shippo, ¿Qué pasó? – lo abrazó y el pequeño se puso a llorar en su pecho.

– Los vi… a Mi mami Rin y papi Sessh… – lloriqueó – Se despedían de mí, me dijeron que… que… me estarían viendo… que me cuidarían… que nunca me dejarían… les dije que los llamaría a ustedes, pero… me dijeron que… no los podrían vel… que nos cuidarían todo… y mami Rin me dio un mensaje para Kagome… – los cuatro lo miraron – me dijo que se lo dijera cuando estuviélamos solos… pero los llamé a ustedes y cuando volteé, ya no estaban… Tengo miedo…

– Tranquilo Shippo…

-.-

_Las hojas de los árboles se movían lentamente a causa del viento, las nubes tenían formas de objetos como jarras, bicicletas…_

_El sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada tranquilizaba su ser… como si no tuviera problema alguno._

_Sus cabellos seguían las corrientes de aire y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando de su alrededor._

_ – Kagome… – el olor a flores apareció repentinamente junto a una voz aguda y delicada._

_En ese mismo momento voltea y detrás de ella -ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos- había una mujer de contextura delgada y estatura mediana, de cabello largo, negro y lacio; ojos marrones claros, que portaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mantenía los pies descalzos._

_– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Kagome, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa._

_– Cuida bien de mi hijo Kagome… – la chica se dio la vuelta, pero la susodicha le preguntó una vez más, no contenta con lo primero._

_– ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién es tu hijo?... Dime, por favor… – pide, sintiendo su corazón y su respiración acelerarse._

_La joven de blanco se voltea y la mira cariñosamente, mientras el viento aumentaba ligeramente su intensidad, haciendo amago de que llovería._

_– Soy Rin… cuida de Shippo, ¿Sí? – Kagome asiente despacio, anonadada al ver a la mujer muerta hablarle – Una cosa más – dice antes de irse. Se acerca a ella y con su dedo índice toca su frente – ¿Eres consciente de tus sentimientos?... No te vayas hoy… espera una semana, por ello te confío a mi hijo – la última palabra fue un eco… como si la mujer se lo hubiera dicho mientras se alejaba._

-.-

Abrió los ojos.

Ya no se encontraba en aquel paisaje de ensueño.

Estaba en la sala, durmiendo sobre el sofá, no olía a flores y por las ventanas se notaba que la noche había hecho su aparición.

Al parecer todo era un sueño… pero parecía tan real…

– Señorita Kagome – la voz de Kaede se escuchó bajando por las escaleras – Su maleta ya está lista y el niño Inuyasha dijo que en unos momentos prepararía el auto para llevarte al aeropuerto, al parecer se va a quedar una semana y está arreglando todo lo que puede para poder manejar la empresa desde aquí de una manera más accesible.

¿Una semana?... ¿Acaso lo que Rin le había dicho en sueños… era por eso?

– Regréselo por favor, aún no he conseguido el boleto y…

– ¡Kagome, no te vayas! – se escuchó al niño gritar corriendo hasta el lugar.

Sus alborotados cabellos castaños con manchas de lodo, ensuciaron la alfombra, pero sus lágrimas de sus ojos manchaban sus mejillas y sus manos convertidas en puños, demostraban la frustración e impotencia que sentía al saber que no podría evitar su viaje -sin haber escuchado su pronta decisión-.

– Shippo… tranquilízate, todavía no me voy a ir.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿LO DICES EN SERIO? – gritó el pequeño con los ojos brillantes una sonrisa que sobrepasaba la lindura.

– Shhh… Shippo… el tío Inuyasha no se tiene que enterar… – dice ella mirando a Kaede, justo cuando un foquito encima de ella se encendió. Se le ocurrió que… – De hecho, será una sorpresa, ¿De acuerdo?

-.-

– Kaede, por favor, ¿Me traerías un café? – gritó Inuyasha, que se encontraba ante un ajetreado problema de papeles. Necesitaba algo que no fuera un trago para estar despierto toda la noche y poder llevar a Kagome al aeropuerto.

¡Demonios!, él hubiera querido que se quedara más para hacer que ella se enamorara de nuevo de él… no debería bajar la cabeza y rendirse, pero ya fue demasiado, luego de enterarse de la muerte de su hermano y de su cuñada, se puso a pensar -lo cual fue un milagro- y se dio cuenta de que debería dejarle su espacio, con atosigarla no conseguiría nada, así que la dejaría ir.

Su mente era un lío como los papeles de su escritorio, solo que en su mente estaba Kagome todo el tiempo, sonriendo, riendo, molesta… llorando… ni siquiera él mismo creía en eso de dejarla ir… es como si su mente dijera una cosa y sus acciones otra.

Lo de dejarla libre ya se lo había repetido mil veces antes, pero surgió lo del concierto, no confiaba en sí mismo, creía que si iba a dejarla al aeropuerto, él compraría un boleto para el siguiente vuelo y la perseguiría y… ¡NO! … necesitaba con urgencia ese café antes de ir a dejarla... ¿Dónde estaba Kaede?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta. En el momento en que la abrió, se dio cuenta en que todo el camino estaba alumbrado por velas… ¿Velas?... pero, tenían luz eléctrica, aquello no tenía sentido.

Siguió el recorrido de las velas hasta la sala.

Todos los muebles habían sido corridos y en el centro de esta había una mesa con un candelabro de plata que hacía juego con la lámpara de araña que tenía en el techo; habían dos platos, dos copas, dos servilletas de tela y dos sillas…

– Inuyasha…

* * *

_¿Se lo esperaban?... ¿El fic terminará pronto?..._

_¿Quién habrá llamado a Inuyasha?_

_¿Los fantasmas existen?_

_¿Actualizaré más rápido?_

_¿Dejaré de ver a Sebastián Villalobos?_

_¿Alguien me quiere matar por hacer retrasarme?_

_¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas?..._

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ¬¬ n.n')**_

**_Hola gente bonita... ya regresé... con estrés y dolores de cabeza pero regresé ^_^ ... la verdad no estoy feliz ¬¬ tengo sueño, no descansé mucho por hacer maquetas y monografías por lo que tengo unas horribles ojeras... pero encontré un tiempito para poder actualizar ^_^_**

**_Este fic se acerca cada vez más hacia el final ^_^_**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 20**

* * *

– Inuyasha…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ayudándote con esto.

– ¿Qué…?

– Inuyasha, mi esposa Rin no ha estado convenciendo a Kagome de sus sentimientos por las puras.

– Mira Sesshomaru – Caminó hasta el pie de la mesa en donde un hombre de cabello negro, ojos dorados y ropa impecablemente blanca y resplandeciente, estaba hablándole – Se supone que tú estás muerto y…

– Mira Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente que esto no lo hago por ti o por ella, lo hago por Shippo, haría cualquier cosa por él y lo sabes, el único problema aquí es que mi hijo quedó medio traumatizado luego de vernos a mi esposa y a mí, así que lo más que podemos hacer los dos es… dejarle una familia que sabemos que lo querrá como nosotros lo queremos… y el único candidato eras tú… mejor aún, Rin y yo no pudimos encontrar mejor ocasión que emparejarte con Kagome al saber de sus sentimientos…

– ¿Sentimientos?

– Ahhh… ¿Qué hice para tener un hermano tan idiota? – Sesshomaru se tocó el puente de la nariz y lo miró con pesar, cuando le iba a responder, una mujer de cabello negro lacio y vestido blanco apareció y alumbró más la habitación.

– Inuyasha, Kagome está confundida, su corazón le dice a gritos que aún te ama, pero en su cabeza permanecen todos los recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento que le provocaste, en estos momentos, yo pues… – la fantasma se frotó las manos y miró a su esposo por un momento y luego volvió a Inuyasha – Lo lamento, pero me aparecí en uno de sus sueños y…

– ¡¿La convenciste de que hiciera esto?! – preguntó Inuyasha gritando – Comprendo que lo hicieran por Shippo, pero… ¿No entienden que de alguna u otra forma yo me hubiera encargado de él?... Yo mismo me siento una basura luego de hacerle todo eso a Kagome, ella misma me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos lo que había sufrido… y… yo no quiero cometer el mismo error… no con ella, no con Kagome… no ahora que descubrí que tengo sentimientos tan fuertes por ella que…

– Pero si sabes que la amas, ¿Cómo serías capaz de cometer el mismo error? – preguntó Sesshomaru con algo de gracia en su voz, pero con dureza en su mirada – ¿No la amas lo suficiente como para dejar tus manías de mujeriego?... Mira como cambié yo… era igual a ti, hasta que conocí a Rin – miró a su esposa y esbozó una de las pequeñas sonrisas que cuando estaba vivo, casi nunca dejaba ver – jugamos al jefe y a la secretaria, nos casamos en secreto, tuvimos un hermoso hijo y un "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" jamás impedirá que estemos juntos.

– ¿Inuyasha? – La voz de Kagome se dejó escuchar. El susodicho volteó y se encontró con una hermosa mujer en un vestido morado entallado desde los pechos hasta la cintura, pero negro y suelto desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, estaba con el cabello suelto y un broche morado de mariposa lo adornaba… ¡Esperen!

– Eso no es… – trató de decir emocionado, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

– ¿La mariposa del destino?... Sí – la chica sonrió y dio dos pases hacia él, sin acercarse mucho – veo que aún te acuerdas de lo que pasó en "Ying-Yang".

– Claro que me acuerdo… ¿Cómo crees que me voy a olvidar de aquella noche?...

-.-

_– Kagome, ven aquí, detrás de la cascada – susurró el chico de polera verde y jeans celestes con zapatillas negras – Esto te encantará._

_Ambos estaban en un conocido restaurante llamado Ying-Yang, supuestamente Inuyasha iba allí a menudo y tenía un lugar secreto -más bien preferencial- en el cuál el cenaba solo o con su familia (su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino, aunque otras veces con su tía) -lo que no pasaba mucho-._

_– Cuidado con las rocas, y que nadie te vea – volvió a murmurar, tratando de pasar por detrás de unos arbustos artificiales._

_El lugar capturaba a la perfección un ambiente al aire libre. Las mesas eran redondas y con manteles blancos y un pequeño florero en el centro con flores de colores. A cada lado de la puerta de entrada había unos arbustos medianos que se extendían hasta los lados de la puerta de la cocina pero a la izquierda del lugar, había una cascada que hacía que el restaurante se viera reducido, pero lo que no todos los comensales sabían, era que detrás de la cascada había un pequeño jardín, del cual, también se podía apreciar la cascada. El sol pasaba a través del techo de vidrio, lo que hacía aparecer un diminuto arco iris._

_Aquel lugar solo era para personas distinguidas, entre ellos, Inuyasha._

_– Ya llegamos – observó el rostro iluminado de Kagome y acotó – Los arbustos aquí son reales, incluso el pasto… Este restaurant, decidió crear este espacio, primero para el dueño, pero luego, como el mismo hombre se dio cuenta de que varios de sus clientes llegaban decaídos, cabizbajos, les recomendaba entrar aquí, para poder darse un pequeño respiro y poder tirarse a la hierba luego de terminar su comida, claro que ellos tenían que aumentar el pago por entrar en esta zona… exclusiva…_

_– ¿Tú eras uno de esos clientes decaídos?_

_– Pues… venía aquí constantemente cuando tenía mucho trabajo o cuando recordaba a mis padres, conocí a Dreg Fushimoto, el propietario y me recomendó estar aquí por el tiempo que lo necesite._

_– ¿En serio? – ella creía que llevaba a las conquistas que tuvo antes de ella, allí, pero luego de que él le contara lo sucedido, se quedó más tranquila._

_Inuyasha se levantó y por uno de los arbustos presionó un botoncito, lo que hizo que un mozo llegara para tomarles su orden y enseguida irse._

_– Me encanta la cascada… – dice Kagome con asombro, acercándose al objeto de sus maravillas… hasta que un pequeño destello hizo que su atención se centrara en la pequeña laguna. – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Inuyasha se arrodillara a su lado y cogiera el objeto._

_– Parece una mariposa…_

_– Eso les traerá mucha suerte en el futuro – anunció la voz de una mujer madura._

_Una señora de cabello negro corto, de contextura rechoncha y estatura baja entró, llevando consigo un par de platos de comida que dejó en la mesa para acercarse a los jóvenes._

_– Mucha gente creía que si encontraba un objeto inusual les traería suerte – ambos la miraron con desconcierto – ¿Acaso nunca han escuchado que encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas da suerte? – Los dos asintieron y la anciana terminó de contar con voz cansada – Es, básicamente lo mismo… solo que… yo le pondría un nombre más original a lo que acaban de descubrir._

_– Algo como… mmm… no sé… La… ¿La mariposa del destino? – preguntó Inuyasha, volteando hacia atrás para ver si la vieja estaba contenta con el nombre, mas, ella ya no se encontraba allí – Pero que… – miró a Kagome y ella levantó los hombros._

_Su celular sonó._

_Se alejó de su novia y leyó el mensaje: "Inu lindo, estoy ansiosa por encontrarnos hoy. Espero que no te hayas olvidado que nos veríamos en el bar Osadía a las 9:00 pm. Bye. Katty"._

_– Kagome, voy a tener que dejarte a las 8 en tu casa, me ha surgido una importante reunión, lo siento – le dijo, rogando porque ella aceptara dócilmente… como siempre._

_– Está bien Inuyasha – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y esperaba a que su novio se sentara frente a ella – siempre y cuando me compenses con una salida al cine._

_– Claro._

-.-

Inuyasha miró hacia atrás con la preocupación de que Kagome haya visto a su hermano y a su cuñada… pero sorpresivamente, el resplandor de las velas se había vuelto más intenso y la luz blanca que envolvía a sus fallecidos parientes desapareció.

– ¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha? – él negó lentamente con su cabeza.

Claro que se acordaba de ese día… y de lo que pasó luego… y del día siguiente cuando Kagome lo recibió alegre, preguntando si le había ido bien en su supuesta reunión.

– ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – preguntó. "_Eres un idiota… claro que lo hizo ella"_ escuchó la voz de su hermano.

– Pues… sí… y decidí que… no me voy a ir hoy… esperaré un poco más – se acercó más a Inuyasha y continuó – además… este parece el lugar perfecto para liberarse del estrés… y alejarse de las cámaras… ¿No es así?

– Emmm… si…

* * *

_¿Se lo esperaban?... ¿El fic terminará pronto?..._

_¿Qué pasará luego?_

_¿Tendré buenas notas por mis trabajos? ^_^ / ¬¬_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ... ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero, tuve unos pequeños problemas que... bueno... no me excusan lo suficiente pero... cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo se me fue la inspiración de repente y me asusté porque la verdad es que a mi me encanta escribir y las tareas del colegio se me amontonaron todas para una semana hasta que pude salir de vacaciones... y pues, me pasé toda la semana siguiente haciendo trabajos para mi academia y justo me senté frente a mi laptop abrí este capítulo y de la nada surgió esta idea, a sí que, espero que les guste... **_

**_Este fic se acerca cada vez más hacia el final ^_^_**

**_¡Disfrút... Esperen... Gracias a todos sus reviews... en serio :3, gracias por tomarse un tiempito para dejar uno..._**

**_Ahora sí... ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 21**

* * *

– Y luego ellos se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron a Shippo. En la empresa, nadie sabe que Sesshomaru es casado, ni saben que Rin también lo está, se hacían pasar por el jefe y la secretaria, aunque ella no era la secretaria de él, yo diría que…

– La recepcionista… si me acuerdo de cuando iba a verte, ella se la pasaba suspirando por tu hermano como una tonta enamorada, no sabía que estaban juntos, y menos que tenían un hijo – comenta ella dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

– Nadie se lo esperaba, Tsubaki casi de desmaya cuando se enteró, y ni que decir de Kaede que repetía todo el tiempo "_El hermano del mi niño Inuyasha se casa"_ – dijo intentando imitar su voz, lo cual, le sale rara y al momento de darse cuenta, se empieza a reír, contagiando a Kagome, pero ella, de casualidad, hace que salpique un poco de vino en su vestido.

– Ahhh… soy una tonta – dijo, mientras trataba de limpiarse con un trapo. A pesar de que la mancha que se encontraba en la parte baja de sus pechos, no era de alarma-para Inuyasha-, pero se veía horriblemente fatal-y no combinaba según Kagome-.

– Deja yo te ayudo – murmuró y se levantó de su sitio, quitándole el trapo y limpiándola él con delicadeza.

La tensión creció.

Inuyasha, lo hacía sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba… un gesto inocente, pero ella trataba de que la respiración no le falte a causa de las leves y lentas caricias que este le daba.

Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos cerrados de ella, con sus largas y rizadas pestañas y con su boca levemente abierta que emanaba de ellos el aliento a vino que lo embargaba poco a poco.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta del porque ella estaba así.

Se alejó de ella y aventó el trapo sin saber donde cayó, mirándola, sintiendo que su corazón explotaba, tanto de amor -porque en ese momento sintió la necesidad de besarla-, como de miedo -al no saber cómo reaccionaría-.

– ¿Qué-qué pasa Inuyasha? – pregunta ella, asustada por el cambio radical de las emociones de Inuyasha. Se levantó tratando de acercarse a él, mientras este ponía distancia.

– No puedo Kagome… no quiero hacerte daño – negó, caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, tomando la misma ruta – ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Se para en el pórtico lo observa, estando él de espaldas, al otro lado del camino – No entiendo tu actitud… Primero, haces lo que sea para estar contigo, porque según tú me amas…

– ¡Claro que te amo!

– ¿Entonces?... – mueve la cabeza con frustración y luego vuelve a mirarlo – ¿Por qué cuando intento acercarme a ti de forma voluntaria te alejas? Esta es la última oportunidad que quiero darnos, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que dijiste… a pesar de que no es lo que te mereces, quiero una segunda oportunidad, no sólo para ti, sino también para mí, porque estoy segura de que si me hubiera ido a Madrid, no hubiera dejado de pensar ni un minuto en ti…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, contemplándola, tratando de encontrar la verdad en todo lo que había dicho

– No quiero fallarte Kagome, eso solo significaría una daga más en tu corazón y el peso de la culpa en mi cabeza…

– Así que sólo era por eso… ¿Por la culpa?

– No me malinterpretes…

– No para nada – habló con sarcasmo, derramando una solitaria lágrima – Sólo haces esto por culpa – su voz se quebró, pero no bajó la mirada, no quería demostrar debilidad.

– Te acabo de decir que te amo – gritó, pero ella hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado dándose la vuelta ella para caminar hacia dentro.

– Ahorita mismo debería estar en un avió directo a España, pero no… tenía que arriesgarme y hacer esta estupidez – dijo en voz alta, pudiendo, esta vez, derramar las lágrimas que sus ojos apresaban

– No, Kagome, no te vayas – murmuró, mientras cruzaba el amplio camino de tierra – No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí…

Ella iba a voltear cuando llegó a la puerta, pero sintió que ligeramente se quedaba sin aire, miró de reojo y vio una luz resplandeciente proveniente de…

-.-

– Kagome… ¿Dónde estás?... – murmuró por lo bajo, mientras caminaba por entre la gente, buscándola con la mirada. Vio pasar a una enfermera y preguntó – Señorita, por favor, me puede decir, si hace un momento acaba de ingresar un joven de cabello negro y moreno por emergencias.

– Bueno, muchos hombres con esa descripción han pasado por aquí, aunque hace poco ingresó un joven en camilla y se veía grave – dijo la enfermera con sinceridad en su voz.

– Pero... – lo pensó un momento – ¿Sigue en emergencias?

– Bueno, aún no se a informado nada, dígame ¿Usted es su familiar?

– Sí, ¿Me podría llevar donde está la joven con quién ingresó? – preguntó, si no era Inuyasha el que ingresó, entonces estaba decidida a buscar en todos los hospitales. Había decidido dejar a Shippo y a Kaede -luego de salir con ellos- en la casa 1) Porque no dejarían entrar al niño al hospital y 2) Porque alguien tenía que cuidarlo, y esa persona no iba a ser ella por más que lo adorara.

– Disculpe, pero creo que dos chicas lo acompañaban.

– Dos… – pregunto dudosa.

– Sí, déjeme ver – Sacó una libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido blanco – Sí, el joven Taisho, Inuyasha, está en una operación de urgencia y con él llegaron Higurashi, Kagome y… Salvattore, Eri, justo llevaba la información para que lo registren, venga, por aquí están ellas.

La siguió hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta el segundo piso.

El trayecto fue más largo para ella, al parecer había sido un error dejarlos solos a ambos, eran jóvenes, pero también eran adultos y estaba segura de que lograrían resolver sus problemas de alguna manera u otra, pero... No... no era momento de pensar en eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y por fin pudo ver a Kagome que se abrazaba a sí misma y caminaba de un lado a otro. Lucía muy demacrada. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y de forzarlas a contener las lágrimas.

De la otra chica no había rastro, y mejor que sea así, no quería que Kagome se pusiera más triste al recordar… lo sucedido una hora atrás.

– Kagome, querida, me retrasé un poquito porque Shippo quería venir y estaba discutiendo con Kaede sobre quién vendría aquí, dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

– Tsubaki… – se acercó con desesperación a la nombrada y la abrazó con fuerza – Tsubaki… él…él… – sus lágrimas manchaban su blusa crema, pero, ¿Eso qué importaba ahora?

– Tranquila, sé que no es tu culpa – le dio leves golpes en la espalda mientras la escuchaba sollozar. Se le partía el corazón de verla así y de escucharla echándose la culpa de todo.

– Yo no quería que esto pasara, esa… Eri…

– Tranquila, tampoco fue su culpa, cariño, ni de él… Todo sucede por algo, y ella no pudo saber que iba a hacer algo semejante a lo que pasó.

– Pero… Tsubaki… les dije que me dejaran en paz, que odiaba que se metieran en mi vida privada, mira lo que pasó, no siquiera recibo noticias de él y a cada minuto me preocupo más.

– Quizá no te quieren decir hasta tener un pronóstico exacto, o no quieren preocuparte cariño – acarició su cabeza mientras se resistía a derramar lágrimas... ya que eso no salvaría a Inuyasha ahora – Solo nos queda esperar Kagome... y rezar por que todo salga bien.

* * *

_Inuyasha T-T (No era mi intención, pero, __cuando la _

_inspiración me llama, soy incapaz de hacer caso omiso)... _

_¿Qué pasará después? ¿Creen que Inuyasha tuvo su merecido?_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la trama fue creada por mi loca mentecita,con ayuda del angelito a mi lado derecho y el diablito a mi lado izquierdo MUAJAJAJA... cof cof...(¿Esto es una bola de pelos? no...es un... ¿Un pedazo de hueso? ... ¬¬ n.n')**_

_**Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero hubo un review en especial... Debería darle las gracias -muchísimas-, y quería decirles, lamento la confusión que causé en el anterior capítulo, lo voy a arreglar, en cuanto pueda :D**_

**_Este fic se acerca cada vez más hacia el final ^_^_**

**_Gracias a tod s por sus reviews -ya sabes personita especial, muchas gracias- :3_**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

_**ENGAÑOS**_

* * *

**Cap****.**** 22**

* * *

**Minutos después…**

– ¿Señorita Kagome Higurashi?

– Sí doctor, soy yo – preguntó Kagome mientras se levantaba de su sitio dejando con rapidez, el vaso de café que Tsubaki le había llevado de la cafetería.

– Bueno, el señor Taisho sufrió lesiones en las costillas, lo que lo dejarán incapacitado por un tiempo. Al parecer lo trajeron a tiempo, ya que uno de sus pulmones estuvo a punto de ser perforado por una de las costillas, lo que complicó la operación, pero gracias a Dios salió exitosa – habló con seriedad – Además se fracturó el brazo y tuvo un leve golpe en la cabeza, se quedará al menos por un mes y medio en observación para que tenga un avance progresivo en su curación, no podrán entrar las visitas hasta dentro de 3 horas, ¿Bien?

– Sí, gracias doctor – agradeció, observando al médico volver por donde vino, mientras que ella caminaba hacia Tsubaki con una sonrisa en el rostro – Él va a estar bien Tsubaki… estará bien… – hablaba, mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse de lágrimas.

– Tranquila, Kagome, a pesar de lo que… espera… ¿Qué pasó exactamente?, lo que sé es lo que me dijeron de la policía, pero… – la llevó hasta los asientos y Kagome se recostó en su hombro.

– Tsubaki… esa reportera… – suspiró – Bien, esto sucedió…

**-.-**

**35 minutos antes… **

– Ahorita mismo debería estar en un avión directo a España, pero no… tenía que arriesgarme y hacer esta estupidez – dijo en voz alta, pudiendo, esta vez, derramar las lágrimas que sus ojos apresaban

– No, Kagome, no te vayas – murmuró él, mientras cruzaba el amplio camino de tierra – No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí…

Ella iba a voltear cuando llegó a la puerta, pero sintió que ligeramente se quedaba sin aire, que sus terminaciones nerviosas le daban un chispazo que recorría todo su cuerpo. En contra de lo que presentía, miró de reojo y vio una luz resplandeciente iluminándola, con ello no podía ver bien ¿O sí?, así que volteó completamente y lo que observó fue… fue…

Ni siquiera podía describir el sentimiento de impotencia al ver a Inuyasha tirado en el centro del camino con sangre en la cabeza, ni el sentimiento de furia que la invadía a la par, al ver a Eri Salvattore salir del carro que lo atropelló.

– Se puede saber ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó ella mirándola fijamente, sin perder ni un ápice de su rostro.

– Lo-lo lamento Aome, pero…

– Te lo dije en tu programa – se acercó a ella lentamente, como un león-en este caso leona- acorralando a su presa – ¡No soy Aome! ¡Lo único que has causado en este tiempo son desgracias!

– Justamente a eso venía y…

– ¡Y lo único que conseguiste fue atropellarlo!

– Pero yo…

– ¡Vete!, ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver! – gritó, tratando de alejarla del muchacho, mientras llamaba a un hospital que la ayudara.

Pero Eri no le hizo caso, estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, pero lo que Kagome hacía era alejarla de ella y de Inuyasha, no quería que se le acercara, no quería que lo mire, ni que sienta compasión de él por lo que había hecho… no quería nada de eso, más que Inuyasha se salvara.

Estuvieron esperando 5 minutos para que una ambulancia llegara y lo auxiliara.

Lo subieron al carro con cuidado, mientras Kagome subía con ellos, no sin antes darle una advertencia a la reportera.

– No quiero que vayas a verlo, ni te quiero cerca de mí, ¿Entendiste?

– Kagome yo…

Justo cuando Eri le iba a contestar, la puerta del carro de ambulancias se cerró y Kagome tuvo que observar todo lo que los paramédicos hacían para devolverle a la vida.

– Por favor, sálvelo – le dijo ella a uno de los paramédicos sin parar de llorar.

– Tranquila, se salvará – sintió una mano en su hombro, pero lo retiró con rudeza. – Aome yo…

– Hasta cuando entenderás que no me llamo Aome, no quiero ser famosa, no lo quiero si mi privacidad se ve afectada – murmuró mientras subía a la ambulancia, sin querer volver a escucharla.

-.-

– Y eso pasó Tsubaki, esa mujer no entiende que… aunque seamos personas reconocidas… todos somos humanos…– dijo antes de caer dormida en su hombro.

Tsubaki la observó sumida en sus sueños. Esa chica había pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero no solamente ella, también Inuyasha, con la muerte de su padre, la de su hermano y la de su cuñada y el repentino deber de cuidar de su sobrino como si fuera su propio hijo -aunque lo haría encantado-, pero ese no era el problema. Él mismo se lo había dicho arrepentido que quería, no, amaba a Kagome, pero no podía evitar que ambos miraran hacia el pasado.

– Señora Tsubaki… – escuchó una voz suave y levantó la mirada.

– Eri Salvattore… ¿Qué hace aquí?, creo que Kagome dejó en claro que no la quería ver aquí – le recordó sin ser despectiva.

– Estuve pagando la operación y atención del señor Taisho, aunque…

– Kagome se va a molestar.

Eri bajó la mirada frustrada porque nadie quería oír sus excusas.

– Señora Tsubaki, no sé si le podría pasar a la señorita Kagome un mensaje.

– Claro, dime.

– Dígale que nada de lo que sucedió fue lo que yo esperaba, de hecho, una de las reporteras del canal donde trabajo averiguó dónde la señorita Higurashi y el señor Taisho residían y quise advertirles de ello, de que en uno o dos días, el rancho Taisho estaría atestado de cámaras y preguntas indeseables, también, aunque no le interese, dígale que lo lamento por todo lo que causé, esa es la vida de alguien que trabaja en los chismes, pero aunque ello no sea justificable, que entienda que las personas que hacen esto es porque también tienen una familia que mantener, que no solo piense en ella y en su privacidad que nosotros también nos la jugamos todos los días para obtener el pan de cada día con el dinero que nos pagan por cada "noticia" y que…

– Suficiente.

Ambas miraron a Kagome, quien, aún en el hombro de Tsubaki, había abierto los ojos lentamente, demostrando no sólo su cansancio físico.

– Kagome… – murmuró Tsubaki

– Por favor, vete.

– Yo… – murmuró Eri.

– Te disculpo por todo, en fin, no debí haberme excedido contigo ni haber sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo – dijo mientras se sentaba correctamente – Pero de parte tuya, no quiero oír que saques más noticias sobre mí o sobre Inuyasha, ¿Sí?

– Entendido señorita Higurashi.

– Dime Kagome.

– Entendido Kagome.

Eri sonrió y se alejó de la estancia en dirección a su auto estacionado fuera del hospital.

– Muy bien hecho Kagome– la felicitó colocando su mano en su espalda – el rencor y el odio solo envenena el alma y el hecho de que perdonaras a esa chica significa que ya no eres la misma chiquilla de antes, has madurado lo suficiente como para perdonar…y…olvidar.

– Tsubaki…

Le iba a reprochar el doble significado de sus palabras pero en ese momento una enfermera la llamó.

– Señorita Higurashi.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó ella levantándose, dejando a Tsubaki sentada, ya hablarían después.

– El doctor dijo que ya puede ver al señor Taisho si así lo desea.

– Por supuesto.

– Entonces dígame por favor.

* * *

_Otra vez, disculpen por la confusión espero que este capítulo se haya entendido,_

_y si no es así, por favor, haganmelo saber, ¿Sí?_

_¿Qué pasará después? ¿En realidad Kagome a perdonado a Eri?_

_¿Que le dirá Inuyasha a Kagome? ¿Qué le dirá Kagome a Inuyasha?_

_Averígüenlo__ en el siguiente capítulo_

_Espero sus reviews... _

_BYE_

_By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e_


End file.
